His feelings for her
by NoweManah
Summary: Sakura is a new student in a high school at Konoha! But one of the most popular guy, Sasuke, has a crush on her! What will Sakura do! OOC Sasusaku and maybe some Nejiten, and Naruhina!
1. Pink hair

Hi! This is my very first fan fic! It's mainly about Sasusaku! I love them! Well i hope that you'll enjoy it! And don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 1: Pink hair

A pink haired girl walked through the gate of her new school. She sighed, because of the stares she had been receiving from people around her made her really uncomfortable. It's maybe because of her uniform she was wearing…a long sleeved blouse with a tie around her neck, a sleeveless blue sweater, and fairly short green skirt, long blue socks which reached up to her knees and polished black leather shoes. While the others' uniform was completely different from hers. This was her previous school's uniform. There is a very good reason why this happened…..she forgot to order her new uniform.

"Isn't that uniform from the famous all girls' school in the Sound Village?" One of the girls asked another girl beside her.

"Yeah…that's what I thought too…that makes her filthy rich! 'Cause that school takes millions from each student every year!" The other girl answered. (A/N: heh there's no such school…I think)

She expected to get a lot of attentions at her new school but it still made her nervous. Then she realized that the boys were whispering to each other with a slight grin on their faces. All of a sudden,all girls started to scream and rush towards her.

"What the…?"

The crowd had raced past her leaving her confused. She turned around and saw a group of four boys surrounded by those girls. Although she couldn't understand what the crowd was screaming about, she understood some of the girls actually 'talking'.

"SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! CAN YOU GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME AFTER SCHOOL?"

"NEJI-KUN! CAN YOU EAT LUNCH WITH ME TODAY?"

"SHIKAMARU-KUN, BE MY PARTNER FOR SCIENCE!"

"NARUTO-KUN! WALK ME HOME AFTER SCHOOL!"

(A/N: it's kind of hard to imagine Naruto being popular but he is in my story.)

_What are those boys? Oh…I guess popularity is everything in a co-ed school. But why do the girls have to act like that. _She stared at the girls who were all jumping up and down screaming. _They are starting to freak me out…Are they psychos? Maybe they are…I should stay away from those girls AND boys. _The pink haired girl told herself. She was frightened.

(A/N: don't forget that she went to an, all girl's school so she hasn't seen this kind of stuff…I might be a bit exaggerating how scared she is lol)

She then stared at one of the boy….and he was staring at her too? _NO NO NO NO NO! Don't look at me! I don't wanna get involved with him!_ She hid her face behind a note book she was carrying.

When she turned around to head towards the building, a girl stopped her.

"Hey! Are you Sakura?" The girl asked.

"ummm…y-yes." Sakura answered still frightened and nervous. _She's not like the girls over there, so I guess she's safe…but why is she here and not in the crowd? And why is she talking to me? Maybe she's gonna ask me about my uniform…and about my school…and…and…and…_

Sakura was stuck in her world of questions. The girl that was talking to her started to get worried.

"Hello? Are you alright? 'Cause if you're not you can always go to the nurse." The girl told Sakura in a worried tone.

"…" Sakura was still in her world. _Who is this girl and why is she tying her hair in two buns like that? Why two? Why just not one? Two buns make her look Chinese than Japanese…wait…is she Japanese? She can possibly be Chinese…or…_

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" The girl yelled. Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh..um.. I'm really sorry about that what was it again?" Sakura asked startled. The girl sighed and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Tenten and I was asked by the Principal to guide you around for this week," said Tenten with a cheerful smile. "After all you're in every single class with me this year."

"Hi I'm Haruno Sakura," Sakura said cheerfully, trying hard not to show the nervousness she still had. But she was startled when she saw Tenten's eyes widen in shock. "W-what is it? Did I do.."

"Are you from the Haruno family? That group of geniuses? Oh my I wonder why I didn't realize the color of your eyes! You ARE the daughter of Haruno Rie aren't you?" Tenten asked with her excited eyes.

"ummm…I'm afraid I'm the one." Sakura answered.

DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

"That's the bell! Let's get going we'll be late!" Tenten panicked. Sakura just furiously nodded.

(A/N: that was a retarded bell..lol)

* * *

_Science Class_

When Sakura and Tenten entered their home room, Sakura was frightened (again) by the screaming she heard. There were a lot of girls crowding around a single desk at the corner of the room. Sakura pointed at the crowd and asked Tenten.

"What's that all about?"

"Oh, that…I think that's Uchiha Sasuke. The guy that has the spiky raven hair the one you saw this morning." Tenten said as she sat down. Sakura sat next to her.

(A/N: I have no idea how Sasuke got to the classroom before Sakura and Tenten.)

"Why aren't you like those girls?" Sakura asked.

"'Cause I like a different guy…" Tenten blurted out. She realized what she had just said and quickly covered her mouth, blushed.

She saw Sakura had a wide smile on her face, ready to ask who that guy was.

"Hey! Who is it? Who is it?" Sakura asked and asked until Tenten gave up and told her.

"The guy with long black hair with white eyes..Neji…" Tenten answered.

"Whoa. Then why don't you be like one of those girls crowding around him?" Sakura asked again with her eyes full of excitement.

"Because Neji thinks that the girls are really annoying and I don't want to annoy him…" Tenten said still blushed.

Sakura kept teasing Tenten who tried hiding her blush. Sakura was too busy teasing her; she didn't realize someone staring at her with his onyx eyes.

_That's the girl I saw this morning…I guess she's the one Kakashi was talking about yesterday. _Sasuke then looked at the girls surrounding him. _Is she gonna turn out to be like them too? Ugh this is annoying…_

"Okie dokes class lets start!" Said a white haired man although, he looks like he's in his late 20's.

Sakura noticed that her watch said 8:30…_wasn't he supposed to be here at 8:00? _Then the teacher told her to come up to his desk and introduce herself to the class. Sakura didn't really wanted to, but she didn't want a bad first impression. "Hi…I'm Haruno Sakura," some girls whispered at the part where she had said 'Haruno' and the boys where cheering, which made Sakura blush, but Sasuke just calmly stared at her. She said a few sentences and went back to her seat.

The teacher, Kakashi, was talking about a pig's eye because the class was going to dissect it on the next day. (A/N: I've actually done that…it's not pleasant.) Sakura had already dissected a pig's eye before so she understood every thing that Kakashi said.

DING!DONG!DING!DONG!

The bell had rung just in time. All students walked around the hallway heading to their lockers. Tenten and Sakura headed to their lockers and took out the books necessary for the next class.

"Tenten, can you head to the classroom first? I have to go to the bathroom," asked Sakura walking through the crowd.

"Sure I'll wait you there!" Tenten replied.

Sakura walked through the crowd hoping that the hallway will be less crowded soon. _Ugh! This place is so crowded! How many students are attending this school anyway? Wait a minute….I don't know where the bathroom is! Oh no…_She mentally kicked herself and walked through random hallways. But she somehow ended up out side on a field. _This school is larger than I thought! It's about the size of my other school! Even though I attended that school for 12 years, I still haven't memorized the paths to my classes! How can I possibly be able to remember this school's too? _When she was walking around the field she heard people yelling.

"GET BACK HERE!"

A figure appeared from behind a wall and raced towards Sakura. It was…Uchiha Sasuke. She quickly turned around and ran. _Some one help me! I don't want to get involved with this Uchaya (Uchiha) person! It's only my first day of school! _

Sasuke noticed Sakura when he saw her pink hair. _What the hell? Why is she here and why is she running away from me? Heh…most girls usually chase after me… Maybe this is a good chance to have a little chit-chat with Miss Haruno the genius. _

Sasuke was too fast for her; he grabbed Sakura by the wrist. When Sakura was about to scream, but her mouth was covered by Sasuke's hand and he wrapped his other arm around her so that she won't run away. He made her hide behind another wall with him. _Oh my god! What's going on!

* * *

_

Sorry I'll end it here cause I'm kinda tired…so what do you think of this fic? Is it a good start? And I realized that there's like NO Sasusaku at all! I'll put more of that in the next chapter! So tell me if this story is worth continuing after the next chapter. Please review and tell me the kind of pairings you want!


	2. His feelings

Hi everyone! Thanks to **December Jewel**, **Mikazuki no Miko**, **Baby-U-AmaZe-Me**, **deedee2034, angelkicat, kouzumi 4eva, fallendreamer, XxaoshixX, animangaraze, shikashikanaranara and Hinata-san**! My first reviewers ever! I never thought that reviews can make me so happy!

-I also wanted to answer **deedee2034**'s question about where I dissected a pig's eye. Ok well I did it at my old school in Japan.

-I will be putting the inner Sakura in this chapter, following the advice from **fallendreamer. **

**-**I will also make Tenten 'tomboyish' and not 'fan-girl-like', following the advice from **Mikazuki no Miko**

Again, thanks for the reviews and advices! I love you all!

* * *

Chapter 2: His feelings

_Oh my god! What's going on! _Sakura tried to free herself from Sasuke but he held on to her pretty tight. She was frightened of what Sasuke was going to do to her and the men on the other side of the wall looking for him.

"Mmmmph!" Sakura tried to yell for help but Sasuke still had his hands covering her mouth. _Why wouldn't he just leave me alone? Why is he doing this? I don't even know him and so does he! Am I a…hostage? Oh no… this isn't good. _

"Mmmmph!" She tried yelling again but it was no use, she could just bite his hand off her mouth but she didn't have enough courage to do so. She was so frightened, she wanted to cry.

"Shut the hell up will ya?" Sasuke whispered to her, but was surprised when he felt her tears trickling down at the back of his hand. He looked down at Sakura's face very pale. _W-what's wrong with her? Is she sick?_

"Uchiha! Come back here know! We have to do some serious talking!" yelled one of the men. They were wondering around the area for another few minutes and finally gave up and walked off some where else. "What were you crying for? I wasn't gonna kill you or anything." Sasuke asked as he released Sakura.

"Th-thought… I was…hostage," Sakura answered wiping her tears with her sleeve. "Also who are those people looking for you?"

"Oh, they're teachers, got caught smoking," Sasuke simply answered.

"Smoking!" Sakura was shocked at what Sasuke had just said. _Smoking… Smoking… Smoking… Oh my goodness. What is wrong with this school? Psycho girls and students smoking? I don't know if I chose the right school to attend. And for now, I really should stay away from this person. _

"Um, ok well don't get caught next time," Sakura forced a smile, turned around and headed towards the building.

"I hope you know where your next class is," he smirked when Sakura stopped and walked back to where he was.

"Um, can you take me to my next class?" Sakura didn't want this but she had no choice. She didn't want to skip any classes on her first day of school and she doesn't want her teacher to think that she was a bad student.

"Sure, what class do you have next?"

Sakura took out her schedule and answered, "um, math…at room 314."

"Heh, cool I have the same class as you," they left the field and made their way towards their math class. Sakura was trying hard to memorize the hallways they walked through and forgot about Sasuke who was right next to her. She frowned and fiddled with her note books every time she was stuck and had a hard time memorizing. But her expression will change into a bright smile when she got them right. Sasuke liked seeing her expression change, and he too, was some how smiling at her. _She's cute when she smiles, and she doesn't giggle hysterically when she's with me…and first of all, she's not annoying! I guess she won't turn out to be like the others. _

_Right, left, and ignore that corner, go left on the second, than right, straight, right, left, left and…what was it again? Agh! I forgot it again! What was it? **You go right and then right and left. Haha you're so stupid! **Wha-? Who are you? I don't know you! And how do you know what I was thinking? **You know how each person in the Haruno family has two personalities! I'm the other one of you! That's why the Haruno family is so smart 'cause they basically have two brains! **Oh nice so can you be in charge of remembering the paths to my classes? 'Cause it's impossible for me so I bet you'll be able to do it. **Sure! Leave it to me! And by the way, who is this cute but weird looking guy?** Uchaya Sanosuke I think. **You mean Uchiha Sasuke right? **Don't ask me if you know the answer! _

As Sakura was talking with her inner-self, they arrived to the classroom. _Oh no! I haven't thought of an excuse yet! Hey help me!** Just tell them the truth, that you got lost and met Uchiha and he brought you here. **NO! I can't do that! The girls are gonna kill me! Remember that he's popular! **Oh right my bad haha. **It's not funny! _

Sasuke just opened the door and saw the surprised teacher and the students. _Oh my god! Did he just open the door? I'm dead! I am…it was nice talking to you!** Don't worry your not gonna die. **Yes I will, ahhhh, I could feel the glares. _

The girls were glaring and some were whispering to each other with evil grins about Sakura who was hiding behind Sasuke. Sasuke too, was receiving some glares from the guys. _So this girl will be popular someday. _Sasuke thought to himself.

"What were you guys doing?" the teacher asked them, "and Sasuke, I don't know what you've done but the principal wants you in her office."

"Whatever," muttered Sasuke, "and I just found her lost at the field so I brought her back here, got a problem Iruka?"

_**Ha ha he just told the truth! This is hilarious! **It's not funny! Now I'm gonna be bullied by the girls! And today is my FIRST day of school! Does he realize what he's doing? _The teacher, Iruka-sensei, told her to sit down. Sakura sat down next to Tenten who whispered, "I'm so sorry Sakura! I just forgot that you were new!"

"No! It's fine, it's not your fault! I was the one being careless." Sakura whispered back.

"I have a pop quiz for you guys, so put your books down on the floor and take out only your pencil and eraser," Iruka-sensei told the class as he passed out papers. When he reached Sakura he told her, "you can try the quiz but it won't count against your grade so don't worry." Sakura nodded and took the paper. There were 15 questions on the worksheet. "You may start now."

_Ok, I got the questions up to number six. But what's number seven?** Number seven? Lets see… I got it, the answer's 3. **Ok thanks. Wait…don't tell me the answers! I'll be cheating! **Huh? But I'm you! You're just asking me questions and I'm just answering them. Talking to yourself doesn't make you a cheater! **Haha I got it! That's why my family is smart! They have their inner self to answer the questions they don't know! We were called the 'geniuses' but we're basically a family of cheaters! **What? We're not cheaters! We just have two brains, while the others have only one! I'll tell you the answers you don't know and we will get a 100 on this quiz! That's how our people have been doing for generations and you will do it exactly how they've done! Our parents will be surely disappointed if you're not the top in all classes! **Fine, fine. I got it. So what's number 13 and 14 those were the only ones I didn't get. **Um, 13 is 2.35km/h and 14 is 2.001cm. **Thanks. _

"Ok time's up! Give me your papers," Iruka said, "while I correct your quizzes, review for the test on Thursday."

"Hey Sakura, did you get number 13 and 14?" Tenten asked her, "'Cause I think that you've got a 100 on that quiz."

"I think 13 was 2.35km/h and 14 was 2.001cm," Sakura answered. _Well I didn't really answer that one. My other self did. _

"Damn it! I missed 13. I wrote something else," Tenten said frustrated. Then Sakura and Tenten studied for their test. Sakura was being a great teacher to her and Tenten appreciated her help. "Do you want to each lunch with us today? 'Cause I don't think you have anyone to be with and I want you to meet my other friend!" Tenten said with a cheerful smile.

"Sure thanks!" Sakura was happy at the fact that she was going to make friends that were actually girls, and she thought that this would never happen because of the incident she had with the popular guy. All girls will be jealous of her and will glare at her every time they walk past her. But it was a good thing that ALL girls weren't like that. Some of them were friendly and welcomed her to eat lunch with them.

"Here I marked your quizzes! I wasn't really happy with some of your grades but there were two people who got a 100. Those two were Uchiha Sasuke as usual," the girls screamed when they heard his name, "and the other was Haruno Sakura," the cheering and screaming had stopped, and Sakura received glares from them. But the boys in the class were cheering this time, "I knew that you were a genius but I never thought that you were this smart Miss Haruno," said Iruka as he handed back Sakura's quiz. Sakura just bowed slightly.

DING! DONG! DING!DONG!

"Sakura! There's the bell! Come on lets go," Tenten said as she picked up her books. Sakura too, gathered her things and followed Tenten.

* * *

_**Lunch time! In the cafeteria…**_

Sakura and Tenten walked into the cafeteria and saw the girls glaring at her with evil grins on their faces. _So where ever I go, I get glares. Glares there and there and there, and what's that group of girls whispering about? Are they planning something? No! I shouldn't think things negatively. I'm gonna see my new friends now and I don't want them to think that I'm unhappy! **But I really think you are gonna get bullied today. Look at those evil grins! They sure are planning something! Maybe they m-…**Shut up! Don't say anything anymore!_

Tenten noticed what the girls were doing to Sakura and she glared back at them for Sakura, "C'mon lets go," Tenten said, leading Sakura to a table at the corner of the room. There, she met a girl with purplish short hair and white eyes, "H-hi I'm Hyuuga Hinata. N-nice to meet you," she said with a sweet smile, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Haruno Sakura!" Sakura said happily. _So I guess she's the only friend. I thought that there would be more! **God don't be so greedy. At least you've got another friend! **That's right. Well I hope I would be able to be a good friend. She's so cute! Look at her! She's like a doll! But her eyes look so familiar, why is that? **I don't know...** What? You don't know? I thought everything that I don't know is everything that you know! **Oh shut up. **_

"Sakura, she stutters a lot when she's nervous but when she gets used to you, she'll stop," Tenten told her. Sakura was so happy at the fact that she had a friend.

"By the way, Hinata, your eyes look so familiar why is that?" Sakura asked.

"S-Sakura-chan, do y-you know who H-Hyuuga Neji is?" Hinata asked still stuttering.

"OH! He has the same eyes as you! But why?" She asked.

"It's b-because he's m-my cousin," Hinata answered. Sakura nodded satisfied. She smiled at Tenten.

"So tell me about him," Sakura mischievously grinned at Tenten. To Sakura's surprise, Tenten didn't blush.

"Sakura I think you're misunderstanding me," Tenten sighed, "I said that I like Neji but I don't have a crush on him. I just admire him because he's such a good basket ball player! I want to be as good as him at basket ball in the future!"

"Oh," Sakura said, a bit disappointed, "but why did you blush?"

"Because when I said that I liked another guy, I thought you took it the wrong way," Tenten explained, "also you were teasing me about it and I didn't get a chance to tell you that it wasn't a crush."

"So you only like him because he's good at basket ball," Sakura asked and Tenten nodded.

Sakura was disappointed that Tenten didn't have a crush on Neji but she was very excited when she found out that Hinata had a crush on Naruto! While the three were talking, a group of girls marched up to their table.

"Haruno Sakura, can we talk to you for a sec?" The blond girl who seemed to be the leader asked her, "I want you to come outside."

"Alright," Sakura sighed as she stood up from her chair, "I'll go." But when she was about to go, Tenten and Hinata stood up, "Sakura we'll go with you," Tenten said as she glared at the girls and Hinata looked worried. Sakura was happy that her friends were being supportive but she didn't want them to get involved with this, "Tenten, Hinata, it's ok, they just want to talk to me so you two just sit down and finish your lunch," Sakura said with a smile. Tenten and Hinata sat down and decided to wait for her.

* * *

_**Out side**_

"So, um, what did you guys want to tell me?" Sakura asked although she knew the answer, Uchiha Sasuke, "I just made a new friend back at the cafeteria so I really want to get back there so can you make this quick?" Sakura asked again hiding her nervousness. _I hope that they won't use violence against me! **I'm sure they will. **Shut up and think of a way I can get out of this!_

"Fine then we'll make this quick," the blonde girl said, "why did you come to class late with OUR Sasuke-kun? He usually doesn't pay attention to us girls but he brought you back just because you were lost? Sasuke-kun won't do that unless there was something between you and him, and why does he keep staring at you during math?

"Um, I really don't understand what you're talking about," said Sakura with a confused look, "and there is nothing going on between Uchiha-san and me, I-I don't even know him," Sakura said still scared, "W-what can I do to make you believe me?" asked Sakura.

"Well, all we want you to do is to stay away from Sasuke-kun and to never talk to him," the blond girl replied.

"Sure, I will never talk to him and I will stay away from him," Sakura said with a smile. _If I keep this promise I would never be bullied by these people and I can make more friends! **I'm not sure about that. I think they still have something planning.** Um, like what? **We'll see. **_

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can trust you that you will keep the promise," said the blond girl, "so I'm afraid I have to do something so that I can completely trust you."

"And what would that be?" Sakura asked. She knew that this wasn't going to be pleasant. She saw a girl behind the blond one taking out a…pipe! She handed it to the blond girl. _NO NO NO NO NO NO! I don't want to die! I'll surely die if she hits me with that thing! **No you won't die. Stop exaggerating. **Well I won't die but that will hurt!_

"Ummmm, are you gonna hit me with that thing?" Sakura asked and the blond girl nodded, "Um, d-do you know who G-Gandhi is?" Sakura asked, "He saved India without violence, s-so why don't you save Uchiha-san without violence too?" Sakura felt stupid talking about Gandhi in a situation like this. She noticed that the blond girl was getting really irritated. _Oh no…_

"Well too bad Gandhi isn't here to save you!" She threw down the pipe at Sakura aiming her head. Sakura just closed her eyes and crouched down holding her head with her hand. _AHHHH!**AHHH! **_She was in that position for about 10 seconds. She realized that nothing had hit her head, and she looked up and saw a person holding the pipe from hitting her. She heard the person talking to the blond girl and recognized its voice. It was Uchiha Sasuke!

"Ino, don't you ever do this to her again," said Sasuke having his Sharingan in his eyes. The blond girl, Ino, and the other girls started to sob and left the area. His eyes went back to normal as he turned around to face Sakura. He lifted her up from the ground, "You ok?" He asked but Sakura didn't give him an answer and just walked away to the cafeteria. Sasuke just stood there confused and a bit…sad? _What? Did I do something to her? I just helped her, and this could have been a good chance to talk to her. Wait…am I sad just because a girl didn't talk to me? _

Sakura was feeling guilty of what she has done. _Maybe I should've said at least a thank you. **Yeah that was pretty rude. He helped you and he doesn't even get a 'thank you' from you? **Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have done that just because I was scared of his eyes. **His eyes were cool! It was glowing red! **Yeah it was…no but I can't say thank you to him! **Why not? **Because the girls told me not to talk to him! They'll bully me again if I talk to him! **But Sasuke told them not to bully you again. **Yeah, you're right. I'll say my thanks after school. _

Sakura entered the cafeteria to meet her friends again, but unfortunately, the bell had rung for her next class. But she had Hinata and Tenten in her classes for the rest of the day so she had some time to talk to them. Their last class was P.E. which Tenten was waiting for. They were going to play basket ball! Sakura haven't played basket ball before because at her previous school, they only had horse back riding. Today, they were going to play boys vs girls. Tenten was happy that she could play against Neji.

"YESSS! I get to play with Neji! I'm gonna win this time!" Tenten told Sakura and Hinata who were also teamed up with Tenten. The opposite team (the boy's team) had Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba. Tenten didn't like the fact that Ino and her friend were in her team, because all they do is to cheer for the boys and won't participate. So the girl's team basically had only Tenten, Sakura and Hinata.

When the game started, the boy's team got the first point. Hinata tried hard not to blush when Naruto came near her and concentrated on the game. Hinata was smaller than Tenten and Sakura, so she could steal the ball from the opponent. Sakura was a fast runner so she could dribble and pass to Tenten who was a brilliant shooter.

"L.O.V.E SASUKE-KUN! L.O.V.E NEJI-KUN! L.O.V.E. SHIKAMARU-KUN! L.O.V.E NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Ino, her friend and rest of the girls who were watching the game. Sakura tried not the laugh. _God they sound so ridiculous! _She could also hear Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto groan.

The game had ended. The score was 54 to 49, the boy's team had won, "NOOOO!" Tenten yelled, "Sakura, Hinata! We were so close!" Tenten yelled again.

"But Tenten-chan we did great didn't we?" Hinata told her.

"Yeah, our team work was great! Also the boys have advantage! They are taller, faster and stronger than us girls," Sakura added, "we'll win next time!"

"Yeah, Sakura you did great for the first time! Also I got to see Neji's dank shot! That was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo awesome!"

"Hehe Tenten, you'll be able to do it in a few years," Sakura said and Hinata nodded smiling.

* * *

"God the girls got stronger than last time," Neji said panting, "never thought they'll get that much points off us."

"Hinata-chan got stronger," said Naruto wiping his sweat off his forehead.

"Oh, the one you had a crush on for like…forever?" Sasuke told Naruto smirking. Naruto blushed and nodded slightly.

"Well, you have a crush on the new pink hair right?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke, "hehe I saw you rescue her from your fans that's not what the Uchiha Sasuke I know will do to a girl."

"I don't know if I really have a crush on her. Well maybe I do 'cause I act different in front of her then the others like Ino," he smiled and looked at Sakura who was talking with Tenten and Hinata. He just stared at her, especially he was attracted by her emerald eyes. Sasuke never thought that her eyes could be so appealing. He thought that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Sasuke was busy looking at Sakura he totally forgot about his friends.

"Is he sick?" Naruto asked his friends.

"Is this called lovesick?" Shikamaru asked too.

"No no guys, it's just that our little Sasuke is growing. He never had a crush before," Neji whispered.

"What does lovesick mean?" Naruto and Shikamaru asked.

"It's when you can't think or behave sensibly because you're in love," Neji explained.

"Haha that's the exact word for Sasuke! Lovesick!" said Naruto.

Sasuke was still staring at Sakura. Then suddenly, Sakura looked up and their eyes met. They were staring at each other until Sakura look away and left the gym to change. Sasuke was disappointed, he leaned against the wall and started to mutter something. Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto could feel his negative aura.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked.

"He was just smiling and suddenly he became all blue," said Shikamaru. Naruto and Shikamaru were expecting an answer from Neji who usually answered everything. But all he could say was, "I don't know."

* * *

_**Outside after school**_

"Sakura, do you want to come home with us?" Tenten asked, "we can walk to the station together."

"Yeah, w-why don't y-you come with us?" Hinata asked too.

"No it's ok. I've got to do something so you guys go on ahead," Sakura replied. _I've got to say my thanks or else I'm gonna feel guilty for the rest of the day! _

So Tenten and Hinata left walking through the gate. Today was Sakura's first day of school but many things occurred on this one day. She got lost and talked to the most popular guy in this school, bullied by his fans, and he saved her from getting hurt. This was surely Sakura's longest day ever. Now, she was waiting outside of the building waiting for Uchiha Sasuke. After a few minutes, she saw him walking out of the building heading towards the gate. She walked up to him quickly so the girls around her won't notice her.

"Um, Uchiha-san?" Sakura wasn't sure if she had said his name right. Sasuke looked back and saw the girl. He was shocked to see her, he never thought that she would talk to him. _Wow never thought that she would talk to me. And never thought that I would be so happy just because a girl talked to me. But what's with the Uchiha-san? Can't she call me just Sasuke? Oh well…_

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say my thanks for saving me back at the cafeteria," Sakura said.

"Oh no problem anytime," Sasuke was expecting her to say something more.

"S-so um," Sakura stuttered like Hinata, "Thanks!" She gave him a bright smile and walked away heading home. Then suddenly, Sasuke dropped all his books that he was carrying and blushed furiously. _I knew that I had a crush on her but I never thought that I would actually fall in love with her…

* * *

_

**Please read! Very Important!**

Okie dokie! That's it for this chapter! How was it? It's so long compared to my first one! I have a question for you guys. Do you like ShikaXIno or ShikaXTemari? I couldn't decide on this one because Temari is older than Shikamaru and some people aren't really fond of Ino. Or if you want a different person with Shikamaru please tell me! PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!

**I also wanted to tell you that in the next chapter, Sasuke will ask Sakura out! I kinda think its too fast but this story is basically about what Sakura will do if Sasuke had a crush on her! Again please review! **


	3. Basket Ball

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! So most of you think that Shika and Temari are good? OK then, I'll make it ShikaXtemari! I'm so sorry for the people who voted for Shika and Ino but please keep reading and reviewing because Sasusaku will always be there for you! I really want to stick to Sasusaku and Nejiten for now so I'll put ShikaXtemari later. Well enjoy the third chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 3: Basket Ball

Sakura walked through the gate of her school and saw her new friend, Hinata, waiting for her, "Hey Hinata," Sakura greeted her cheerfully. "Good morning Sakura-chan," Hinata said, Sakura was surprised that she wasn't stuttering. "Where's Tenten? Is she here already?" She saw her watch say 7:00 and class starts at 8:00. "Tenten-chan is at the gym practicing basket ball," Hinata answered. They decided to not bother her practicing and headed towards their first classes. Sakura was disappointed that Hinata wasn't in her first class. She was with Tenten but she was at the gym. Sakura slide opened the door of her first class and sat down on her seat. Suddenly, all the boys rushed towards her.

_What! What's this all about?** Hehe you're popular! **ME? NO! _The boys surrounding her started to compliment her hair, asked her to walk home with them, ask her to be their partner for science etc. Sakura didn't know what to do; she wasn't in a situation like this before.

Sorry but I've got to go to the bathroom," Sakura decided to leave the classroom to get away from them. But they followed her to the door, "um, are you guys going use the bathroom too?"

"No! We're gonna protect our Sakura-chan so we're going to the bathroom with you!" One of the guys said. Sakura's eyes widened. _Ahh! Pervert!_

Sasuke on the other hand, was glaring at the group of guys. He was very, very mad. Well not mad…jealous? Yes jealous. He was jealous. Sasuke stood up from his chair ignoring the girls around him, marched up to where Sakura was, pushed her out of the room and shut the door leaving the guys inside.

"Thanks," said Sakura a bit surprised. _**That's the second time he help you out of trouble! Maybe he likes you! **He doesn't so shut up. _

No problem," was all Sasuke said, "I'll take you to the bathroom."

Sakura washed her face in the bathroom while Sasuke was waiting for her. (A/N: of course outside b/c it's a girl's bathroom lol) Sakura wiped her face with a handkerchief she had and walked out of the bathroom and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall frowning.

"Uchiha-san can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded still frowning.

"Why did you help me back there and yesterday at the cafeteria," Sakura asked, "because, according to your fan girls, you don't seem to be the type of person who will help a girl like that and I've heard that you haven't done those things before. Why is it me? Sorry I'm just really curious; you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. _Should I tell her that I really like her? Maybe I should since the others want to ask her out too. _

"So why is it?"

"'Cause…"

* * *

_**In the gym**_

Tenten was dribbling the basket ball around the gym and was practicing shooting. _I'm going to win next time! I will! I have to! _Tenten jumped high and tried to do a dank shot but she was too short. _God I have to drink more milk to grow taller. I'm drinking 3 bottles a day so should I make it 5? Hmmmm._

Tenten was concentrating on her shots she didn't notice Neji entering the gym, "It was a nice game yesterday, never thought that you were that good."

Tenten looked back and saw Neji _Oh my, it's Neji. I hope he can show me his dank shot! Maybe he can show me some other shots too!_

"Hi Neji, you really think that I was good?" Tenten asked with excitement. Neji nodded. "Neji, I have a favor, can you show me your dank shot?" Tenten asked, "heh no, not my dank shot," said Neji and chuckled at Tenten's disappointed look.

"Please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Tenten begged. Neji just couldn't say 'no' to Tenten, "Fine I will," he said. _YESSSSSS! I get to see Neji's dank shot! _

Neji dribbled, jumped high and shot the ball in the net. Tenten's eye widened. _Oh my god. Does he have wings or something? How can he jump so high! _

"That was soooooooooooooooooooo AWESOME!" Tenten yelled, "I want to be able to do that!"

"Well you're too short," Neji said patting Tenten on the head. Tenten frowned, "I'm not short!" She punched him in his shoulders lightly.

"Wanna play one on one with me?" Neji said lifting up the ball, "prove me that you're not short." Tenten smiled, "Bring it!"

* * *

_**Back to Sasuke and Sakura**_

"'Cause I like you," Sasuke didn't blush at what he just said, but Sakura did. _Did he just say that he likes me? **Yup he surely did. **Well I bet he doesn't mean like LIKE me. **I think that's what he means though. **_

"So wanna go out with me Sakura?" He smirked slightly. _**HAHA! I was right! I wanna go out with him! **Well, I don't and I won't. But seriously, this is ridiculous! He must be joking! Why would he ask me out! I barely know him! _

"Haha, Uchiha-san, stop joking and let's go back to our class," said Sakura laughing and walked back to her class. Sasuke followed her back to his class. _She didn't take it seriously, oh well I'll try later.

* * *

_

_**Back in the science class**_

When Sakura entered her class, she received angry stares as usual, and Sasuke was also receiving glares. Sakura ignored them and saw Tenten sitting in her seat panting and wiping her sweat off her face with a towel.

"I guess you practiced pretty hard," Sakura told Tenten.

"Yeah, I was playing one on one with Neji and I got to see his dank shot again!" Tenten yelled at excitement.

"So did you win?" Sakura asked and saw Tenten's smile fade away.

"I was soooooo close though!" Tenten yelled again, "It was 46 to 44!"

"Good job! You almost beat him!" Sakura applaud.

Kakashi enter the class room. He was carrying a huge box full of something smelly, "Ok class, we're going to dissect the pig's eye like I told you yesterday and you will be paired up with someone 'cause there's not enough pig's eye for everyone." Sakura and Tenten were disappointed because Kakashi usually doesn't pair up friends. He paired up Tenten with Ino, and Sakura with Sasuke. Sakura heard both Tenten and Ino groan. Sakura herself didn't want to work with Sasuke. She looked over at him who was staring at her too, "Ok now sit with your partner and I'll pass the eyes," said Kakashi.

Sakura walked over to where Sasuke was and sat down in the seat next to his. Sasuke and Sakura put their gloves on and Sakura tied her hair up in a pony tail. She stared at the eye, which Kakashi had passed around, "I want you all to take the lens out." Sakura understood what he meant. The lens is a yellow goowy thing that's inside the eye ball. (A/N: I think…) But first Sakura had to cut off the tissue. Sasuke held down the tissues as Sakura cut them off the eye ball with a knife. While she was busy cutting, Sasuke leaned closer to her and whispered in her ears, "I'm serious about what I said." Sakura looked up, and saw Sasuke smiling slightly. She ignored him, cut the eye ball in half and took out the lens.

That was it for science. DING! DONG! DING! DONG! As soon as the bell had rung, Sakura dashed out of the classroom and raced to her locker with Tenten. She didn't want the boys to be following her everywhere. When she was about the leave her locker, a boy, a year or so older than her, stopped her.

"You must be Haruno Sakura-san," the guy said, "I am Rock Lee," he handed her a rose, "it was a love at first sight, I saw you playing basket ball yesterday and thought that you are an angel with cherry blossom wings. Therefore, will you be mine?" (A/N: omg! I can't believe I made Lee say this! I'm sorry Lee fans!)_ Um, what can I say in a situation like this? **Say that you're sorry and you can't go out with him. Or just walk away. **I can't say that! He seems to like me and if I say that I might hurt him! **Well then go out with him. **I don't want to do that either! He has such big eyebrows and I don't like his hair style! _

Sasuke saw this and marched up to her. He wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer to him. Sakura was too surprised she couldn't say anything. Sasuke glared at Lee and walked off with Sakura, leaving Lee and Tenten confused. Sakura was frightened at the glares from the girls she and Sasuke walked passed. These glares were ten times worse than the normal ones. Well of course they would be more jealous, Sasuke had his arm wrapped around her! Sakura wanted Sasuke to let go of her but she just couldn't, too scared and embarrassed. They reached an area where there were no people so Sakura grabbed his hands off her.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked, she was a bit mad at Sasuke.

"Just jealous," Sasuke answered coolly, "so the eye brow guy likes you."

"Yeah I guess so," Sakura answered, she blushed a bit. She saw Sasuke frown.

"So you believe the eye brow guy when he asks you out but you don't believe me when I ask you out?" Sasuke kind of yelled at her.

"Well, um," Sakura was thinking what she should say for a while, "well, everything you say seems like a joke for some reason."

"Well, like I told you, I'm serious of what I said," said Sasuke still frowning and walked off to his class. Sakura sighed and walked towards her classroom.

* * *

DING! DONG! DING! DONG! There's the bell for her last class for the day. She stretched her arms and sighed. She couldn't stop thinking of what she said to Sasuke. _I really shouldn't have said that if it's gonna bother me so much! **What? It's bothering you that much? Are you starting to like him too?** NO! Are you crazy! I just don't like to hurt people's feelings._

Sakura saw Sasuke walking out of the building, she ran up to him and apologized about the things she said to him.

"Uchiha-san!" Sakura tried to talk to him but he ignored her and kept on walking. He was walking too fast for her she couldn't keep up, she got irritated and decided to just yell, "I'll believe you!"

Sasuke stopped, turned around and walked towards Sakura who said, "I'll believe about what you said to me. So I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.."

Sasuke smiled, "so do you want to go out with me?"

"Well, ummm," Sakura wanted to say 'no' but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. _**Just say YES! **No I don't want to go out with him! I barely know him! _"Uchiha-san, I'm not sure if I should go out with you because I don't really know you and all." Sakura said politely.

"Then you should get to know me," Sakura nodded a bit blushing, then she heard Tenten telling her to come.

"I have to go, bye Uchiha-san," Sakura bowed slightly and turned around to walk towards Tenten but Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura don't forget this," Sasuke said, "I'll make you like me." He released her wrist and expected her to say something, but Sakura ran to Tenten blushing furiously.

"What happened? Your face is all red!" Tenten asked worried. Sakura shook her head.

"No. It's nothing. So what is it?" Sakura tried to forget what Sasuke had told her.

"Since we don't have school tomorrow, Hinata wants to have us sleep over at her house tonight. I'm ok but how 'bout you?" Tenten asked. Sakura's eyes were full of excitement. This was her first time sleeping over at a friend's house.

"Sure! I'll be there!" Hinata nodded and said, "Ok then come to my house as soon as possible." Hinata gave Sakura and Tenten her address.

Sakura dashed back to her house and packed her things. _Oh my god! This is my first sleepover! **Yeah, this is your first sleepover 'cause your other school never allowed students to have parties. **I can't believe I'm actually having one!_ Sakura took her bag and ran out of her house.

* * *

_**Hinata's house!**_

_Whoa…is this a house? Or did Hinata write the wrong address? This house I too big! This is a castle! **This IS a castle. **_Hinata's house was a Japanese style house where the walls were made out of wood and had those paper doors. (A/N: forgot what they were called. I think it was Shouji or something.)

"Sakura-chan!" a voice called, which was obviously Hinata's, "I'm glad that you didn't get lost.

"Hinata! Oh my god! Your house is the hugest thing I've ever seen!" Sakura yelled, "how many people live here?"

"Um, about 53 people," Hinata saw Sakura's eyes widened, "the whole Hyuuga family members live in this house."

"No wonder this place is so big!" said Sakura "does this mean, Hyuuga Neji lives here too?"

Hinata nodded, "look there he is. Neji-niisan!" Neji looked back and was surprised that Sakura was there, "is she going to stay over tonight?" He asked and Hinata nodded, "Tenten-chan will soon be here too."

"Sasuke and Naruto are coming here to stay over night too," Neji said, "Shikamaru doesn't like sleepovers so he's not coming," Hinata blushed. Sakura was disappointed. _I'm having my first sleepover with guys…ahhhhh this is messed up! **No your lucky! Sasuke is going to be here too! **Do you actually like him? **I don't know but he's surely cute! **Whatever…you're such a pain._

"W-well, don't worry, Sakura-chan, we have enough room for us all," said Hinata, "here I'll take you to the room we'll be sleeping." Sakura followed her. They passed by a huge pond, almost like a pool, with kois in it. (A/N: koi is a Japanese fish in case you don't know). The room Hinata and Sakura arrived, had a tatami floor and a little shrine and a TV at the corner. _This is so nice! It's like a hotel! A Japanese hotel! **Whoa this IS nice! I wish I had a house like this too. **_When Sakura was looking around the room, the door slid open and Tenten was there.

"Hey guys! Sakura you're here early!"

"Hi Tenten."

"Tenten, Neji-niisan is going to have a sleepover too with Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun," Hinata blushed when she said Naruto's name, "so it's going to be noisy today." Tenten had a surprised look on her face, "Well this never happened before."

After a few minutes, the three heard a loud slam and someone yelling, "TANOMOOOOO!" Naruto and Sasuke had arrived. Sakura remembered what Sasuke told her back at their school, she got a bit nervous. Hinata saw Sakura getting tense, she was worried, "Sakura-chan are you ok?" Sakura nodded, "I-I'm fine thanks."

Neji ran up to greet his friends, "Hey guys. Hinata brought her friends too."

"Does that mean Sakura's here too?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, they're in that room over there," Neji replied as he pointed to a door.

"Whoa, what a coincidence," Naruto added.

Sasuke, Neji and Naruto went to their room, and put their baggage down and decided to visit the girl's room. Neji knocked the door and heard the 'come in'. He opened the door and saw the girls playing UNO. Sakura was winning, she only had one card in her hand while Tenten and Hinata had tons.

"Oh hi Neji-niisan," Hinata said picking up a card and noticed Naruto was there too, "d-do you want t-to join u-us?"

"Sure," Neji said as he sat between Hinata and Tenten. Sasuke noticed Sakura avoiding his stares and sat next to her. _Don't look at him…don't look at him…don't look at him…**Just look at him if you're gonna keep on saying that! **I don't want to 'cause I know that he's staring at me! **Weirdo…**_Sakura was the first winner, she got rid of her cards after 5 turns. (A/N: I don't know how that's possible.) The others still had the amount of cards they started from. The game went for another 30 minutes and the last winner or the loser was Naruto.

"NOOOO! Did I do anything to deserve this?" Naruto yelled. Neji slapped him in the head, "it's just a game."

"YESSS! I beat Neji! Although I can't beat him with basket ball, I can beat him with UNO!" Tenten yelled happily. Then this time, Neji slapped Tenten's head.

Sakura was falling asleep because she was the first one to win. Sasuke shook her, "hey don't go to sleep its still 7," she looked up and said 'thanks' but slightly blushed when she realized who she was talking to. _Ugh! I can't believe that he can talk normally to me after he asked me out like that!_

"What its 7? I have to watch the basket ball tournament!" Tenten yelled switching on the TV, "I've got to watch it too," Neji said sitting next to her, "look there's Inuzuka Kiba! He shoots the best dank shots!" (A/N: I can't believe I made Kiba a basket ball player!) Neji was slightly mad at what Tenten said. _What? I thought I shoot the best dank shot! Why am I mad when Tenten compliments another guy anyway?. Hmmmm…_"Neji look! There's Uehara Ryuuji! The team captain!"

Sakura looked up at the TV and saw the team captain. She sighed and looked down at the tatami.

"Are you ok?" Hinata and Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded. After a few minutes, the basket ball tournament ended, "I'll be going back, kinda tired," Neji said yawning, "Hinata, the game finished but they still have the interview for Uehara Ryuuji. I wanna see it but I'm too tired, so can you bring the tape to my room after their done interviewing? I'll watch it tomorrow morning." Neji asked, "Sure," said Hinata. Sasuke, Neji and Naruto left the room.

"Sakura-chan, you've been acting strange today, why is that?" Hinata suddenly asked. Sakura told her that nothing was wrong but Hinata knew that something was going on.

"Sakura I also noticed that you weren't that much cheerful today," Tenten added. Sakura sighed and decided to tell them everything.

"There's two reasons," Sakura started, "first, Uchiha-san asked me out today after school," She heard Hinata and Tenten gasp.

"Whoa, never thought that he would say such thing," Tenten said.

"Second, Uehara Ryuuji." Sakura pointed at the TV. He was being interviewed.

TV: "Uehara-san, there was a question many of your fans wanted to know," the interviewer said, "do you have a girlfriend?" The interviewer asked. "Actually I do have a girlfriend, I always carry around a photo of her so I have it here know," he said shoving his hand in his pocket and after a while he took out a photo of Sakura, "her name is Haruno Sakura, my girlfriend."

Hinata and Tenten just stared at the TV screen shocked, after a few minutes the interview ended and Tenten broke the silence, "s-so y-you're Uehara Ryuuji's g-girlfriend?"

Sakura nodded, "I haven't seen him for two years already. I went to a vacation to the Sand village three years ago and I met him there and we spent some time together. He asked me out and I was really happy because I really liked him too. Then I had to go back to the Sound Village but he came to see me time to time. After a year, he wasn't able to visit the Sound Village anymore because he was in the basket ball team, he had to travel all around and he was very busy. So yeah, the last time I saw him was two years ago."

"Does he know that you're in Konoha now?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah he does, I mailed him before I left the Sound Village," answered Sakura.

"Do you still like him?" Tenten asked this time.

"Yeah I do, I never thought that he still remembered me. So now, I can't stop feeling guilty because Uchiha-san asked me out. It seems like I cheated on Ryuuji, but I thought I was over him," said Sakura tears swelled up in her eyes.

Tenten and Hinata wanted to ask more questions but decided not to since Sakura was feeling bad. Tenten and Hinata were really worried. They hugged Sakura and comforted her. For another 30 minutes, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata played UNO to cheer Sakura up. After the game, Hinata took the tape out of the machine, tiptoed to her cousin's room and slipped it in through the door. She was so tired she forgot all about the tape. The three girls slept peacefully.

Back at Neji's room, Naruto and Neji were asleep but Sasuke couldn't sleep. He noticed the tape by the door and decided to watch it since he was bored and had nothing to do. He slid the tape in the machine and watched the game and the interview…. His eyes widened when he saw the photo that Uehara Ryuuji was holding, "her name is Haruno Sakura, my girlfriend." The TV said.

_W-what the-_

It was 1:00am, Sakura woke up and found herself crying _I can't believe I was dreaming about him again. I thought I was over him, but maybe I'm not. Where's my inner self? I guess she's sleeping. God I'm so thirsty, I wonder where the kitchen is. _Sakura stood up and walked out of the room. She was wondering around the house until she saw a door which said 'kitchen'. _Yes! Finally! _She slid open the door and entered the kitchen. Then suddenly, the door closed behind her and some one locked her from outside. _Oh my god! _She tried to open the door but the door was locked after all. The kitchen was dark and there was no window Sakura didn't know how to turn on the light either. _Calm down Sakura, calm down. It's pitch black in here but there's no ghosts…no ghosts. _

"Is someone there?" There was a voice. _AHHHHH! A ghost! No it's not a ghost…I've heard this voice before. _Her eyes got used to the darkness, and were able to see a figure standing in front of her…_Uchiha Sasuke!

* * *

_

That's it for this chapter! I can't believe I wrote this whole Uehara Ryuuji thing…this story is gonna be complicating than I thought! Well, did you think it was a good idea? I also have no idea what I should write for the situation Sasuke and Sakura is in... Oh well, I'll come up with something!

**Don't forget to review, the more reviews the sooner I update! 'Cause reviews give me strength!**


	4. Konoha Amusement Park

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews they gave me power to write this chapter! But sorry it took a while…Lol! Well, if you're reading this, I think you might want to know what will happen to Sasuke and Sakura who were locked up in a kitchen at midnight. Here's the next chapter and ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 4: Konoha Amusement Park

"Is someone there?" Sasuke asked. Sakura panicked, she didn't want Sasuke to know that it was her. She tried to open the locked door. She heard Sasuke's footsteps coming towards her. _Damn it! Door open! _

"Who is it?" He asked again noticing there was somebody in the kitchen with him. Sakura gave up, "I-it's Sakura." She answered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I woke up just now and I was thirsty," she replied, "and I came to the kitchen but someone must've locked us in here. I can't open the door."

"Oh…" Sasuke thought that it was actually a good thing to be locked in a room with Sakura because he can ask about the guy in the TV. He sat down leaning against a wall, Sakura too sat next to him. They were silent for a few minutes until Sasuke said, "Sakura you up?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"I saw the tape," said Sasuke slightly afraid, "the tape with the basket ball tournament."

"O-oh…so y-you know," Sakura stuttered. _What is he going to do? Will he give up on me? That might be good…since Ryuuji said that I'm his girlfriend, I guess we're still going out. _

"Do you still like him?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought I was over him but after I saw him on TV, I realized I still like him," Sakura answered. She heard Sasuke say 'oh'. _He seems sad…_, "are you angry at me?" Sakura asked this time.

"No, why would I be mad at you?" Sakura shrugged. Sasuke continued, "if I was mad, I would be mad at your boyfriend. 'Cause he's the boyfriend of the girl I love."

_How could he say those things so easily? I mean those words aren't easy to say! _

"S-so did you give up on me?" Sakura asked hoping Sasuke will say 'yes', "No, I'm not giving up on you," Sasuke answered.

"Why?" Sakura was disappointed. She thought that Sasuke would finally give up on her. Sasuke frowned, "You seem disappointed that I didn't give up on you."

"Oh um I just thought that it's good for you to give up and find another girl," said Sakura, "I'm not a good girlfriend to have because all I do is study and I don't think we have any common interests. I don't know about Ryuuji but if I go out with you, I think you would break up with me in a weak or so."

"If I go out with you, and if we were to break up," said Sasuke, "you'll be the one breaking up with me. I will never be the one breaking up with you. I have confidence." There was silence for a few minutes because Sakura couldn't say anything and was blushing. So Sasuke broke the silence, "So I'm not going to give up," he said, "even if you still like that guy, you haven't met him for two years and he's not here. I'm the one next to you, so I still have a chance. Don't I?" Sakura nodded slightly and Sasuke smiled. There was another silence. Sakura leaned on Sasuke's shoulder which startled him. But she was asleep. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders and kissed her on her forehead and closed his eyes.

* * *

_**7:00am**_

_It's so bright. _Sakura opened her eyes and realized that the kitchen door was opened. _I can get out of here finally! _Her shoulders were heavy and saw an arm wrapped around it! _What? Who's this? _She looked back and saw Sasuke sleeping and slightly leaning against her. _UCHIHA-SAN!_

"_Ahh!"_ She screamed. Sakura closed her eyes and fell back. Sasuke who was lying against her fell on her, and when Sakura opened her eyes, Sasuke's lips were on hers. _OH MY GOD!_

"MMMHH!" Sakura screamed. _G-GET OFF ME! _Sakura tried pushing Sasuke's body off her but he was too heavy. _GOD HE'S SO HEAVY! HE SHOULD GO ON A DIET! _Sasuke opened his eyes. He noticed what he was doing and lifted himself off Sakura.

"S-Sakura," Sasuke said panicked, "S-sorry."

Sakura didn't know what to say. She just stood there shocked, for a few minutes covering her mouth with her hand. Then she turned around and walked out of the kitchen, "Sakura wait," she heard Sasuke call her but she ignored him and walked faster, Sasuke followed behind her, "wait." "U-Uchiha-san, just forget about what just happened ok?" Sakura said as she walked. After she said her line, Sakura ran into her room. Sasuke sighed and walked in his room too.

Unfortunately, Hinata and Tenten were awake folding their futons. If they weren't awake, Sakura wouldn't have to do all the explanation on where she was, "Good morning Sakura," Hinata sleepily smiled, "where were you?"

"I was in the kitchen all night," said Sakura, she didn't want to lie to her friends, "I woke up at midnight and I went to the kitchen 'cause I was thirsty and someone locked the door. So I had to sleep in there." She wouldn't say that she was with Sasuke!

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I think our chef forgot to lock the door to the kitchen and he locked it when you were in it," said Hinata "It's ok, it wasn't as bad in there," Sakura lied. _Oh yeah it was bad! I'm never going in that kitchen ever again!_

Sakura packed her things to go back home. She sighed. Sakura wasn't satisfied with the sleepover she had. _Maybe the next one will be better…Cheer up Sakura! _Hinata, Tenten and Sakura walked through the hallway heading towards the entrance with Naruto and Sasuke behind them who were also going home. "Thanks for coming, I had a lot of fun," Hinata said as Sakura and Tenten put their shoes on. "Bye!" Tenten and Sakura said, "Be online Hinata," Tenten added and Hinata nodded.

"Oh yeah, can you guys tell me your screen name?" Sakura asked and Hinata and Tenten gave their screen names to her, "I'll talk to you guys too!" said Sakura and left the house with Tenten. Sasuke stared at Sakura, who was walking with Tenten, and sighed sadly. _Maybe I won't be able to talk to her for a while…

* * *

_

_**Sakura's house!**_

As soon as Sakura entered her apartment, she ran to her computer. Tenten and Hinata were on. (A/N: Ok….I'm too lazy to come up with a screen name so I'm just going to write the character's name as a screen name.)

Sakura: Hi Tenten

Tenten: OMG HI SAKURA! I'm talking to Hinata now so lets me make a chat room with her.

Sakura: Okie dokie!

_**In the chattroom**_

Sakura: Hi Hinata hi Tenten.

Hinata: Hi Sakura-chan.

Tenten: Let me invite more people

Sakura: like who?

_Neji has entered the room. _

Neji: Hey, thanks for inviting me in there Tenten, so is Sakura in here?

Sakura: Yep I'm in here.

_Sasuke and Naruto have entered the room. _

_Oh god, now Sasuke will know my screen name! _Sakura thought.

Sasuke: Hey

Naruto: Hey

Tenten: haha never knew you guys had an account.

Sasuke: So who's in here?

Tenten: Neji, Naruto, Me, Hinata and Sakura.

Sasuke: Sakura's in here?

Sakura: hi Uchiha-san

Sasuke saved Sakura's screen name and talked to her privately.

_**In Sakura and Sasuke's box**_

Sasuke: hi Sakura.

Sakura was surprised when the box popped out from Sasuke.

Sakura: hi Uchiha-san

She didn't want to talk to him at this point but she also didn't want to be rude.

Sasuke: I'm sorry about today

Sakura: Just do me a favor and forget about it please.

Sasuke: I don't know if I can.

Sakura: Well try

Sasuke: hey can you meet me at the Konoha Park now?

Sakura; Sorry I'm kinda busy

Sasuke: well, I'll be there waiting.

Sasuke signed off. _I never said that I'm going! _Sakura said bye to her friends and signed off too. _I shouldn't go…I told him that so I won't! And I don't think he'll be waiting anyway…**Good morning. **Oh hey good morning. **Actually, I've been up for a few minutes already. **Oh no… you're not gonna tell me to go are you? **That is exactly what I'm gonna tell you!** Shut up... **You have to go! C'mon! I think he'll be hurt if you didn't show up! **Hurt…? **Yeah! He'll be hurt! **F-fine I'll go…. **YAY!

* * *

**_

_**Konoha Park…**_

Sakura took 15 minutes to arrive at the park. She got lost a few times because this was her first time to this park. The park was like a small forest with a fairly large pond. Sakura walked around the pond looking for Sasuke. _I'm going to be really mad if he isn't here! **Calm down…**_

"Hey Sakura," a voice popped up from behind, Sakura looked back startled, "you were late, thought that you ditched me."

"I never said that I'm coming!" Sakura yelled.

"Well you're here," Sasuke smirked. Sakura didn't say anything, "lets go," Sasuke said, grabbed Sakura's wrist and started walking.

"W-were are we going?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see…"

* * *

_**Konoha Amusement Park!**_

"Oh my god! It's an amusement park!" Sakura yelled with excitement, "I haven't been to one before!"

"You haven't been to an amusement park before?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded, "there's none back at the Sound Village."

"Well good thing we came," said Sasuke, "so what do you wanna ride on first?"

"W-wait, am I going to be spending time with you?" Sakura asked.

"Of course," he answered holding Sakura's hand and walking to a nearby attraction, "it's a date."

"A DATE!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke pulled her, "I never agreed with it!"

"You don't want to have a date with me?" Sasuke smirked; he knew that Sakura couldn't say 'no'.

"F-fine…" Sakura said frowning and Sasuke smiled at her. They walked to an attraction that said 'Ghost Riders', "U-Uchiha-san, I'm not going on that," Sakura said frightened, "I don't get along with ghosts."

"Don't worry Sakura, it's not that bad," Sasuke said making her sit on the ride and he too sat next to her. _AHHH! NO NO NO! HELP ME! **Calm down it won't be too bad, just enjoy. **_The machine started to move. _Ahhhh!_

_After the ride…._

"Uchiha-san! That was so much fun!" Sakura yelled excited.

"I'm glad you had fun," he smiled, "wanna ride that one?" He pointed to another attraction. Sakura nodded.

_**1:00pm**_

Sasuke and Sakura walked in a nearby restaurant, "my feet's stiff," said Sakura as she sat down looking at the menu. Sasuke chuckled and looked at the menu too. Both Sakura and Sasuke ordered a bowl of ramen. When they were about done, Sakura saw a group of girls walking in the restaurant. Her eyes widened when she saw a girl with blond hair in the center of the crowd, "Sakura?" Sasuke asked and looked around, "I-Ino…"

"Hey isn't that Sasuke-kun?" Ino yelled, and the crowed started to run towards him but stopped when they spotted Sakura with him, "HARUNO SAKURA!" They all yelled.

_Oh my god! They're gonna kill me!

* * *

_

Sorry this chapter was short! My school started, early isn't it? And it might take a while to update the next chapter becasue I have homework and I don't have any ideas! But I'll update as soon as possible! And please review!


	5. A Little Pasta Party

Hello! Haha what's Sasuke and Sakura gonna do? Hehe well here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter and enjoy this one! I also want to thank **IsLandChIck3** for correcting my spelling… I've been spelling 'dank shot' but it's actually 'dunk shot'….haha my bad! Thanks again!

* * *

_Chapter 5: A Little Pasta Party_

_AHHHH! Oh my god! They're gonna kill me! _

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing with her?" Ino yelled pointing at Sakura. She glared at her. Sasuke held Sakura's hand and ran out of the restaurant, "S-Sasuke-kun wait!" the girls yelled. Sakura and Sasuke ran through the amusement park. Ino and her friends were behind them screaming hysterically. Finally, Sakura and Sasuke were out of the area, they caught a taxi and drove off. Sakura was panting in the car, "I h-haven't run t-this long before," she said wiping her sweat off her forehead. She looked at Sasuke and realized that he wasn't tired at all. He wasn't even sweating, "Uchiha-san, I can't believe you can run so fast, you're so fat," she said. Sakura soon realized what she just blurted out and covered her mouth. Sasuke frowned, "Sakura, it's not fat, it's called muscle." Sakura laughed at what he said. They soon arrived at a building.

"Uchiha-san, where are we?" Sakura asked looking up at the building, "my house," Sasuke said. Sakura was surprised, she thought that Sasuke will be rich and be living in an enormous house. But the building she was staring at was about the size of hers, "I also have another house on the other side of the city but I don't like that one," he said. "Why?" Sakura asked. Sasuke sighed, "Because my brother lives there and so does my parents. I hate my family…so I'd rather live by myself." Sakura wanted to ask why he hated his family so much but she didn't want to be too nosy, "Why don't you come in?" Sakura heard Sasuke ask. "Um, no thanks I'll be going back, thanks for everything," she said good bye and turned around to walk back home but Sasuke grasped her wrist, "Sakura," he sighed, "you refused me to go to the amusement park with me and now you're refusing to come in my house," he said, "how can I ever make you like me if you're refusing to do everything." Sakura sigh. _**Hurry up! I wanna see what Sasuke's room is like! **Agh! _

Sakura was sitting down in the dining table observing the area. She was quite impressed that Sasuke could have his room so clean without anyone's help. Sasuke appeared from the kitchen holding two cups with tea. He sat down across Sakura, "well, what do you think?" he asked taking a sip of the tea he made. Sakura smiled and said, "I'm surprised that you could do all this by yourself." Sasuke smiled too, glad that Sakura liked his room, "why don't you stay for dinner?" he asked. Sakura was about to say 'no' but she remembered what Sasuke told her earlier.

_How can I ever make you like me if you're refusing to do everything?_

Sakura saw Sasuke smirk slightly; Sasuke knew what she was thinking. Then Sakura too, mischievously smiled. She had a plan, "sure I'd love to," she said. Sasuke grinned satisfied at her answer, "so why don't I call everyone else?" she said as she stood up and walked towards the phone. Sasuke was shocked at what she said; he didn't want to invite anyone because he wanted to stay alone with Sakura, "it'll be fun with more people, right?" Sakura smirked and saw Sasuke nodding slightly. She could see a bit of disappointment in his face. Sakura dialed each person's number and invited them to Sasuke's house. Of course the members were, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, and Naruto. Shikamaru didn't want to come because he thought all this was _troublesome. _After 5 minutes they all came. The girls and boys went out to buy ingredients for dinner, they were making pasta. (A/N: my second favorite food! Of course my first is Ramen!)

They went to a nearby food market. The girls, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura, were deciding what they should put in the pasta, "lets put broccoli in it!" Tenten yelled and Hinata nodded. "Wanna put mushroom?" Sakura asked his time but Tenten shook her head, "Hinata is allergic to mushrooms," Tenten answered. Sakura's eyes widened, "you are? I'm sorry I never knew that!" she yelled shocked. "No Sakura-chan don't worry," Hinata said with a smile, "then, lets put in tomatoes," she held up a tomato. Sakura and Tenten slightly laughed, "H-Hinata…" Tenten started, "we're going to have tomato _sauce_." Hinata blushed, a bit embarrassed. Sakura patted her in the back and they continued shopping.

The boys on the other hand weren't really having fun. Sasuke let out a low-spirited sigh. "You ok?" Naruto asked observing Sasuke's face. Neji walked over and said, "you don't look well," Sasuke was getting irritated. It was all their fault that he couldn't be alone with Sakura for dinner. He gave Neji and Naruto a glare and walked off. "Huh? What the hell's wrong with him," Naruto said angrily, "we were just worried!" He looked over at Neji who was smirking. "Naruto you don't know anything do you," he said still grinning, "remember, Sakura was the one that called us, which means he was with Sakura before we came." Naruto still had the confused look in his face. Neji sighed and continued, "in other words, Sasuke was mad at us because we came for dinner, which means we couldn't have dinner with Sakura alone." There was a letter 'o' on Naruto's mouth, he finally understood. (A/N: Neji's so smart lol)

After the shopping they walked back to Sasuke's house and started to cook. The girls were cooking; well it was more like playing. Sakura and Hinata were playing with the noodles and Tenten was practicing her basket ball shots with the tomato sauce can. After a few minutes, they were finished making the pasta, Sakura and Hinata were making salad.

"Tenten," she heard someone calling her, she looked back and saw Neji. He beckoned her over. Neji was sitting down on the sofa in front of the TV. Tenten's expression brightened up when she noticed that there was a basket ball tournament on. She ran towards the couch and sat next to Neji. But then she heard the announcer yell, "UEHARA RYUUJI!" Hinata and Tenten started at Sakura who was still making the salad. Sasuke was frowning slightly. Neji and Naruto, who had no idea about this person, wondered why the room got quiet all of a sudden, "what is it?" Naruto asked. "It's nothing!" Sakura said with a bright smile, "dinner's ready!" she said cheerfully placing the pates on the table. Hinata and Tenten were glad that Sakura didn't get sad like she did at Hinata's house.

They started eating as they watched the tournament on TV. Tenten and Neji would get hyper every time their team would score a point. Hinata was quietly eating listening to Naruto's story about Kakashi-sensei's mask. Sakura was staring at her boyfriend on TV, running around the court with the ball and shooting it in the net. Sasuke saw Sakura staring at the TV and started to stuff the pasta in his mouth. When everyone was done, Sakura and Hinata washed the dishes while Tenten was still watching the tournament with Neji. Sasuke was too watching the game, well not really the game but HIM. Sasuke wondered why Sakura liked him so much. He was good-looking but not as much as Sasuke; he had black eyes and dark brown hair tied at the back of his head. Every girl would think that Sasuke is much better than Uehara Ryuuji, but Sakura was different. _Why does Sakura have to be so different…why do I have to like a girl who's so different. _Sasuke thought. The tournament ended and Ryuuji's team got in first. Tenten stood up and yelled, "YES THEY WON!"

"Sakura took her bag and said, "I should be going now," she stood up, "it's getting late and I have to finish rest of my home work," everyone gasped when she said 'homework'. They started to walk around the room getting ready to go home. Sasuke had an idea, "why don't the guys walk the girls home?" he said, "I heard that there are stalkers around here," he smirked. Sakura understood what he was thinking. Sasuke wanted to walk her home. Sakura shook her head, "no I think it'll be fine. I'll be going home with Hinata and Tenten," she said, but was startled when she noticed Sasuke still grinning. "I think you live in opposite direction from them, Sakura," he said. _How did he know that! **Sakura just give up and let him walk you home…it's just a walk. **I have no choice do I? _"Fine…" So Tenten went home with Neji, Hinata with Naruto and Sakura with Sasuke.

_Hinata and Naruto_

Hinata was blushing furiously while she was walking with Naruto. _It's so quiet…I should talk. _She was about to say something but Naruto interrupted, "Hinata," he said a bit blushing, "I got this from Kakashi-sensei the other day," he pulled out a ticket that said 'free cha-shu ramen', "It's for Ichiraku and I have two," he continued pulling out another one from his pocket, "d-do you wanna come with me tomorrow a-after school." He stuttered. Hinata's expression changed into a bright smile, "S-sure I'd love to." Hinata couldn't wait until tomorrow; she will be going on a date with Naruto! As they walked, Naruto was trying to hold her hand. _C'mon do it! _He told himself. His hand got closer to Hinata's. _C'mon! _Naruto pushed himself and held Hinata's hand. Hinata blushed really, really (A/N: I mean really) hard. She looked up at Naruto and saw that he was blushing too. She slightly smiled and leaned against him.

_Neji and Tenten_

"That was so cool!" Tenten said, "did you see Kiba's dunk shot!" She kept on talking not realizing that Neji wanted to tell her something, "also Ryuuji's original shot was so cool! I haven't seen that shot before…maybe he invented it recently!" Tenten kept on talking, "god, I have to learn how to do that shot! I mean he scored over 20 using that shot and-" "Tenten!" Neji cut her off. "What?" she asked. "Stop talking," he said. "W-why?" Tenten asked again. Neji frowned, "cause I don't like it when you talk about them," Neji slightly blushed. He was obviously jealous that Tenten was complimenting Ryuuji. Tenten gave him a confused look, "why? I don't get it," she said frowning. Neji chuckled and patted Tenten on the head, "you will some day." Tenten slapped Neji's hand off her head, "stop treating me like a child! I'm 17 for your information," she yelled glaring at him. "But you're so short," he laughed again. Tenten saw her house and marched up to it leaving the laughing Neji behind. "Tenten you forgot something," Neji yelled from behind. "What?" She asked angrily. Suddenly, Neji grabbed her wrist, pulled her towards him and kissed her on the forehead. Neji smirked and said, "next time I do this to you, it won't be on your forehead," then he walked away. Tenten blushed and quickly walked inside her house. _What does that mean? _Tenten asked herself.

Neji laughed out loud as he walked back to his house. _She is so fun to tease! Her face was like a small rabbit almost getting eaten up by a fox! I never thought it'll be so funny! I should tease her more often!_

_Sasuke and Sakura_

"Well I got the revenge," Sasuke said. Sakura frowned, "yeah you did," she said, "Hn." Sasuke chuckled, "you don't want to be with me?" he asked. Sakura shrugged, "I just don't want everything to go your way." They were silent for a couple of minutes. So Sasuke asked a question he was really curious about, "Sakura?" he started. Sakura looked up, "why do you like him?" Sakura sighed and started to explain, "I guess it's because he helped me out back at the Sand Village."

_Flashback_

"_Haha look at her! She's crying again!" _

"_Crying! Crying!"_

"_God, grow up pink hair!" _

_**No….**_

"_I never thought there would be a pink hair living in the Sand Village!"_

"_Idiot! Remember? She's just on a vacation!"_

"_Guys look! She has green eyes!'_

_**Stop it…**_

"_What? Is that possible?" _

"_Look at it!"_

"_Whoa are you an alien or something?" _

_**No stop it! **_

"_What family do you come from? Do they all have those ridiculous eyes and hair?" _

"_Does that mean her father has pink hair?"_

"_EW! That's gay! They're freaks!"_

_**My father doesn't have pink hair!**_

"_What are you doing?" Sakura heard a deep voice, "get away from her!" she heard the bullies scream and run away. Sakura looked up wondering who saved her, "you're from the Sound Village aren't you?" he said with a smile, "hi I'm Uehara Ryuuji."_

_End of Flashback_

"So that's what happened," Sakura told Sasuke, "now, people don't tease me about my hair and eyes but back then they did. But Ryuuji didn't, he said that he liked them. For the whole two weeks at the Sand Village, he was with me all the time. Three months later, he visited my village. And there, he asked me out." Sakura sighed again and smiled, "I haven't met him for two years." After Sakura finished with her story, she realized that she was already at her house. "I had a lot of fun today," she said cheerfully, "good night!" Sasuke also smiled seeing Sakura's, "Sakura, I'm never gonna give up on you," he said and leaned towards her. Sakura was startled when Sasuke softly kissed her on the cheek, "good night," he said. Sakura blushed, smiled one last time and walked inside. Sakura leaned against the door she just closed and whispered, "maybe I should give him a chance…"

* * *

Well that's it folks! Did you like it? Did you like it? I hope so! So Sakura is gonna give Sasuke a chance…she's slowly but surly starting to like Sasuke! Well guys, review and make my day! 


	6. All the troubles from here

_OMG! I am so sorry! I have no idea how I should repay you guys! It's been so long! IT'S SO LONG! I'm so sorry! I beg for forgiveness!_

_I've had tons and tons of homework, and I couldn't get any breaks for myself! Well, I'll get going with my story! ENJOY!_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 6: All the troubles from here…_

__

Sakura arrived at school too early; the time was 5:00 am. _No wonder there's anyone here!_ Sakura thought _I must've misread the clock this morning…now I've got to kill some time. My inner-self isn't awake yet…so I guess I'll have no company for an hour or so._ Sakura sighed and entered the building. She walked through the hallways, wondering what she should do for the next hour. She couldn't enter her class room because the teachers had the keys to open it and they weren't here yet. After a few minutes of walking, Sakura found a class room door opened! _Ah ha! A teacher must've forgotten to lock it!_ Sakura expected the class room to be the same as her home room. But when she slid opened the door, she found a piano in front of her. _This class must be the music room._ Sakura walked up to the piano and pressed one of the keys. Her expression changed to a frown and glared at the keyboards. _Brings back bad memories… _Sakura sat on the stool and started to play one of the pieces from Chopin.

Sasuke walked through the gate of his school. He slightly heard the piano. There was a feeling in him telling him that he had to go find out who was playing the piano. Sasuke ran through the building heading towards the music room. He could hear the sound clearer and clearer every step he took. When he finally arrived in front of the room, he found out that whoever was playing the piano was a professional. Sasuke didn't want him or her to stop playing, so he decided not to enter the room and interrupt the person. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes enjoying the music. But to his disappointment, the music stopped and he opened his eyes. Then suddenly, the door slid open. Sasuke was about to trip, but he caught himself in time. He looked back wondering who was in the music room playing the instrument.

"So it was you," Sakura said still frowning, "I sensed someone…why are you here so early?" she said trying to make her expression as bright as possible.

"Um, I just woke up too early," he answered wondering why Sakura had a frown, "can you play it again?" he asked, making him smile at the thought of Sakura playing the piano.

Sakura frowned again and shook her head, "no lets go," she pushed Sasuke's back forward. But Sasuke held both of her arms and push her back in the room, "you've got to play." They pushed each other back and forth.

"Let's go! I'm not gonna play."

"C'mon, just do it. I wanna listen to it again."

"NO!" Sakura ran past Sasuke and raced to her locker. Sasuke walked up to her and asked, "why not?" Sakura opened the lock of her locker and started to organize everything, "because I quit piano already," she said as she stuffed some of the books into her bag. Sasuke gave up convincing her to play it for him.

Just when they were finished packing their bags for the day, their home room teacher, Kakashi, passed by. He opened the door for Sasuke and Sakura so they could study until school starts.

They were silent for a few minutes. Sakura, studying for her test she had for science today, and Sasuke, continuing with his homework he didn't finish last night. Sasuke kept on glancing at Sakura every few seconds. He was wondering why Sakura was refusing to play that instrument while she can play it so beautifully. Without any conversations between them, school started and both of them headed towards their classrooms.

DING DONG DING DONG!

When Sakura heard this, she sighed and stood up from her desk, picking up her bag and walked through the hallways to go to her next class. While she was walking, some one patted her on her back. She turned around wondering who it must be….Sasuke.

"Hi," greeted Sakura sighing again, "what is it?"

Sasuke was disappointed for not being able to see her smile because she usually gave him one every time she said "hi" to him, "I have an idea Sakura," Sasuke said. Sakura gave him a confused look, "let's ditch school." Sakura's eyes widened, before she could say anything else, Sasuke took her hand and started walked out of the building. When they were at the gate, Sakura finally realized what was happening.

"Wait Uchiha-san, we can't ditch school!" she said being dragged out of the gate. _**OOOOH you having a date on a school day?** SHUT UP!_

"It'll be alright, so where do you wanna go?" Sasuke asked facing Sakura.

"Uchiha-san, we can't just ditch school!" Sakura yelled trying to free her hand from Sasuke's grip. He was thinking of various ways to get Sakura to go with him. He came up with an idea which he doubted that worked.

"I'll buy you something," he started, "we can look around shops and if you find something you want, then I'll buy you that. It can be anything. How's that?" He was surprised that Sakura was actually thinking. A few seconds later, she decided to go. _Miracles do happen. I never thought Sakura would agree in going with me._

So the two walked around the town, Sakura having a hard time deciding what she should get Sasuke to buy her. He was glad that Sakura was having fun, Sasuke was worried about Sakura from the morning. She didn't have her usual smiles and was…upset. He wanted to know the reason but he thought that it wasn't a good time to ask.

"Uchiha-san, my feet's getting numb," Sakura said shaking her foot, "can we take a rest at the cafe over there?" She pointed to her right side and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Sakura ordered a hot chocolate and Sasuke ordered a coffee. "Have you decided what you want?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee. Sakura shook her head, "no not yet, I don't really have anything I want. But I'll find something." She gave Sasuke a smirk which made him smirk back at her. They soon finished their rest and continued looking around.

Sakura decided to enter a CD store and walked to the "classics corner". She was flipping through the CDs. "Sakura, don't you listen to any J-pop?" he asked and looked back. Sakura also looked back wondering what Sasuke was looking at. The area was filled with people. The ceiling right above it said "J-pop". She realized that all the customers were there and no one was in the "classics corner."

"No, I don't listen to any," Sakura answered Sasuke's question. He gave her a 'why?' look. "I don't really know why, but I just don't understand them. You can't make music out of only singing, unless it's an opera kind of thing. But you can make any kind of music by only having instruments. Can't you?" Sakura smiled, kind of satisfied with her explanation and went back on the CDs. Sasuke understood her and thought that she was absolutely right.

Sakura then suddenly stopped searching the CDs and picked one up. At Sasuke's disappointment, her smiles faded and turned into a frown again, but a sad frown. The CD jacket had a girl around the age of 18 wearing a red dress leaning against a piano. "So she's still continuing…" Sakura whispered to herself. Sasuke heard her. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, "y-yeah I'm fine," she said as she put down the CD, "can I have this one?" She took out a different CD which said: CHOPIN NOCTURNE. Sasuke nodded and walked to pay. Sakura stayed at her spot and stared at the CD again. Then suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw the man.

"Itachi-san," she whispered.

"I haven't expected you to be here, Sakura," itachi said with no expression on his face, "so did you quit playing piano from that day?"

"Of course I did!" Sakura yelled, "I couldn't bear to look at the piano anymore. That day ruined my future… no…YOU ruined my life!"

"Well, Miyano Shiho is still playing," Itachi said, looking at the CD Sakura was staring at, "and I haven't kicked her out either. She is a very talented pianist; she is the most valuable one in the AKATSUKI now. So-"

"Itachi! What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke yelled from behind. "What are you doing? Get away from Sakura!" He shoved Sakura behind him and glared at Itachi.

"So Sasuke, you've got yourself a girlfriend," Itachi said, "good for you, now that you won't have to be dealing with the arranging marriage, father will be very pleased." Sakura gave Sasuke a confused look. But he didn't say anything.

"I have something to give you Sakura," Itachi took out an envelope from his pocket, "you're invited to join the AKATSUKI again. I'm giving you another chance to be the top and you'll be able to see Miyano Shiho again." With that, Itachi left the store leaving both Sakura and Sasuke confused.

"Uchiha-san, arranged marriage?"

"Sakura, what's the Akatsuki?"

Sakura and Sasuke asked at the same time. "Uchiha-san, why don't you tell me first? Your explanation sounds shorter than mine," Sakura said. _Whatever I do, I can't tell her the reason!_ Sasuke yelled at himself. _If I tell her, she will never be going out with me!_

"Sakura, tell me what you have with my brother first," Sasuke said trying to get off the subject. Sakura was surprised, "Itachi-san is your brother?" She yelled shocked. "But I see the resemblance…" she murmured comparing Sasuke and Itachi's face in her mind. Sasuke was shocked; Sakura was the first person who didn't realized that they were brothers.

"Well, I rather not talk about it," Sakura said having a sad expression, "I don't think it's not that important either."

Sasuke nodded. He decided to visit his family's house to ask Itachi what the relation ship he had with Sakura. Sasuke had hated Itachi (A/N:obviously) so he wanted to know what made Sakura so sad about him.

"So, Uchiha-san, what was your brother talking about?" Sakura asked, "are you arranged marriage to someone?" Getting a bit upset.

"No!" Sasuke yelled, "of course not!"

"Then what was Itachi-san talking about?"

"Uh…um…" he tried to come up with something, "sorry I rather not talk about it." Sasuke just decided to copy what Sakura said, "why don't we just not tell each other since we both don't want to talk about it."

Sasuke suggested.

Sakura sighed and nodded in agreement.

Since Sakura got what she wanted, they decided to go back to their school.

Luckily, they didn't get a detention because Sasuke came up with a reasonable excuse. So it was time to be going home.

: At Sakura's house :

Sakura put her bag down on the floor and dropped down on her bed. After a few minutes, she took out the CD that Sasuke bought her. She smiled, took out the disk and started playing it in her CD player. Sakura started searching inside her bag again to start her homework. Then she found the envelope. THE envelope. That Itachi gave her this evening. She opened it up and started reading it.

_Your Signature:_

She would just have to fill in this blank, give it to Itachi and she would be able to get back in the AKATSUKI. She would get what she wanted 2 years ago. It was her dream…

:To Sasuke :

He sighed looking up at the huge mansion in front of him. Yes, this was his family's house. He walked in the building and met Itachi at once.

"I knew you would come," Itachi told him, "come to the guest room, its not good to talk here." So they walked to the guest room…

"You're here, which means Sakura haven't told you about it yet have she?" Itachi said. Sasuke was glaring at him, but kept himself calm so that he could listen to his brother.

"So this is what happened…." Itachi started

_: Flashback :_

"_Oh my god! Sakura that was the best concert!"_

"_Sakura, I never knew you were that good!'_

"_I thought you were the best!"_

"_Sakura!"_

"_Sakura!"_

_Sakura was surrounded by all her fans and relatives. She wore a pink silky dress and was holding bunches of flowers she received, "thanks for coming guys!"_

_Sakura ran through the hallways, and met a woman with a red dress._

"_Hey Sakura…." the woman smirked and approached her, "you're the best pianist in the AKATSUKI, people say that," she continued, "well, I don't really think so."_

"_Shiho-san, I think we are both a very talented pianist," Sakura said, "although I always get more votes than you do!" Sakura gave Shiho and bright smile and walked off. This made her feel very good, since Shiho had been bullying her for the past year or so. _

_Shiho's face was red in anger. "Hn…you'll be kicked out, today was your last day…" she smiled to herself, "and I'll be the best pianist in here."_

_There was a bang on the door, "Who is it?" Itachi asked. Sakura swung open the door panting._

"_Did you see me Itachi-san!" She yelled, "was it good?" Itachi walked up to her and patted her on the head._

"_Sakura, that was perfect," he smiled, "well done." Itachi's smiled faded away. Sakura looked concerned._

"_Itachi-san, are you ok?" she asked looking up at his face._

"_Sakura, I'm sorry, I'm firing you…"_

_Sakura's eyes widened._

"_But…why? Itachi-san? WHY!"_

"_Because you're not good enough for AKATSUKI, Shiho is better for the chief pianist."_

"_But you just said-" Itachi cut her off._

"_Go….you're fired, get out of the building NOW!"_

_: End of Flashback :_

"Sakura's dream was to become the best pianist in the world," Itachi said, "she was only 14 at that time. I traveled around every country, but I haven't seen any girl as talented as her. She became the chief pianist in AKATSUKI at the age of 14… which means that she is the best in most of countries in the world."

"Why did you fire her!" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"I had no choice, Sasuke," Itachi slightly put his head down, "Shiho's parents really hated Sakura because they wanted their daughter to be the best. The father, blackmailed me so that I would fire Sakura, so I had no choice."

Sasuke calmed down a bit seeing his brother talking things like this.

"What was your relation ship with Sakura?" he asked hoping that his brother wasn't going out with her.

Itachi smiled, "we were very close," he started, which kind of startled Sasuke, "since Sakura didn't have her parents, I was like her guardian, I was like her brother, I loved her and she loved me. But now she thinks that I betrayed her." Itachi gave a slight laugh, "well partly I did, and I wasn't able to protect her. I saw her every day; she was practicing so hard until midnight. She practiced until her fingers turned all blue and black. Her dream was to become the best of all the countries, which was so close, if she had continued, by now, maybe she was one."

"You gave the letter to AKATSUKI didn't you?" Sasuke asked remembering back at the CD store.

"Yeah, Shiho's parents want Sakura back to the team because Shiho never practices now. So her parents think that if Sakura comes back, Shiho will be more willing to practice and get better." They were silent for a moment and Itachi suddenly decided to change the subject.

"So are you using Sakura?" Itachi asked. Sasuke gave him a confused look. "Remember what father told you? If you won't get a girlfriend by the end of this year, you will have to be arranged marriage?" Sasuke nodded. "So are you using Sakura so you won't have to get married?"

"No!" Sasuke shouted, "I love her. It's just that, she likes this guy, so she can't be my girlfriend yet," Sasuke smiled, "but she will soon."

With that, Sasuke and Itachi's conversation ended. Sasuke decided to go to Sakura's house.

:Sakura's house:

Sakura wrote her signature down on the paper. She had decided to go join the team again.

_What if I get kicked out again?_ She thought. _Will I have to feel the depression I felt two years ago? I don't want that… I'm scared to go, but I want to play the piano again. I want to…really…_

Sakura crouched down beside her bed and started to cry. _I don't know what I should do….if I take that paper to Itachi-san, I can stand on that stage and play again and even be the world's greatest pianist! But….what if I get fired? I don't think I will be able to bear the same feeling again. No, not again._

More and more tears came out of her eyes, soon her face was wet with tears. After a few minutes, she heard a knock on the door. She peeked through the hole and saw….Sasuke. Sakura whipped her tears and opened the door.

"Hi Uchiha-san," she forced a smile and greeted him; Sasuke noticed that Sakura's eyes were red. Sakura continued, "why are you h-" Sasuke pulled Sakura into a tight hug and closed the door behind him with his feet.

"Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke saw the paper on the bed with Sakura's signature.

"Sakura, I heard everything from Itachi," Sasuke said, "don't hold your tears Sakura, I'll be here. Just cry."

Sakura's eyes saddened, she hugged Sasuke back and cried her eyes out.

* * *

_I know this was kinda crappy and complicating chapter but you will need to know the situation here…or you won't understand things later! If you have any questions, tell me in your reviews!_


	7. I missed you

I'm am seriously so sorry, for having the latest update ever... I'm having problems with my homework... I have so much! If anyone could advise me...for finishing up my homework faster to write my story, plz do so in your reviews thank you.

* * *

Chapter 7: I missed you

After a while, Sakura stopped crying.

"Uchiha-san, I'm ok, thank you," Sasuke slowly released her, "I feel better now."

"So, are you going to join AKATSUKI?" He asked.

Sakura nodded, "yeah, I'll give it a try, again. Although I'm kinda scared," she sighed, "but I'll be able to live my dream again. Uchiha-san, I hope you'll come to my concerts."

"Sakura..." Sasuke was frowning, "I'm sorry but I don't agree."

"Agree what?"

"You, joining AKATSUKI."

Sakura's eyes widened, "why?"

"Miyano Shiho's parents are using you," Sasuke said, "she hasn't been practicing recently. They want you so that she will be motivated to practice more. So in other words, after she starts playing again, you can get fired...but this isn't my decision to make. So you decide, Sakura."

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san, but I have to go." Sakura replied firmly, "I really want to try, again."

Sakura handed the paper to Sasuke, "can you do me a favor and give this to your brother?"

Sasuke sighed and smiled, "if this is what you want, I won't say anything anymore," he left the apartment.

_Thank you...Uchiha-san. _

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! ALL THAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY?"

"Tenten, calm down," Sakura told her, motioning with her arm to calm down.

"You were d-ditching school yesterday? N-no wonder, I didn't see you!" Hinata said.

Sakura stood up, "sorry guys, I've got to go."

"But school hasn't ended yet," Hinata said with a worried expression, "where are you going?"

"AKATSUKI meeting." She waved good bye leaving Tenten and Hinata.

"I couldn't say this cuz Sakura was here, but I have a premonition about this," Tenten whispered.

"Me too, Tenten-chan, I hope Sakura will be alright..."

"This place hasn't changed a bit!" Sakura yelled to herself looking around the place. She was on the wooden stage with the black grand piano and rows of chairs in front of her. (A/N: you know what it looks like...don't you?)

"Sakura! The meeting is in this room!" She turned around and saw Itachi behind the curtains.

"I'll be there!" She entered a large room with a wide round table. There were about 20 people sitting around it. Sakura was glad to see some familiar faces.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" She smiled, as everyone cheered. They were glad to have her back...except for one person, Shiho. Sakura sat down next to one of her best friend in this group, Hime, who played the violin.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Hime laughed as she hugged her friend. Sakura hugged her back.

So all members in AKATSUKI had the meeting about Sakura and the next performance that was coming up.

"Wait a second. Why is she playing three pieces while I only have one!" Shiho yelled at the director, Itachi, who just shrugged and ended the meeting, "our meeting will end here."

Sakura sighed, relieved that there would be no more of speeches and complicated plans.

As soon as Itachi left the room, all other musicians stood up and walked towards Sakura.

"Sakura! Can you play for us? I haven't heard you play for 2 years!"

"Yeah, I miss it!"

Sakura laughed, "you guys will be able to listen to it next month! Can't you guys wait?"

They shook their heads. Suddenly, they heard a _slam_. Shiho had slammed her palm on the table. She glared at Sakura and walked out of the room.

"why cant she just be happy?" Yayoi said angrily.

"She hasn't liked me ever since I joined here two years ago," said Sakura, "I really want to be friends with her but I guess that's just impossible. Plus, she goes too far sometimes."

"Like how?" Yayoi asked.

The musicians don't know that Sakura was fired because of Shiho two years ago.

"Forget it," Sakura smiled, "guys, let's go eat something! It's already 2:00, and we haven't eaten anything for lunch!"

Sakura's friends agreed and walked out of the building.

They decided to eat at an Italian restaurant. They talked and ate for a while. Sakura's friends also ordered a large cake saying that this was Sakura's welcome back party.

Sakura haven't had this much fun before...

Just when they were insanely laughing, Sasuke walked in the restaurant. He spotted Sakura instantly. He was going to walk up to her and ask her why she wasn't at school today. But he stopped when he realized that Sakura had the brightest smile on her. He never saw Sakura so happy.

Sasuke sat on the table behind Sakura and listened to whatever they were talking about.

"Sakura, I bet the poster of our next performance will have you on it!" Yayoi yelled from excitement.

"Because you left, there's not many people coming anymore."

"We'll have a lot of money coming in next month!"

Sakura laughed at the last comment.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I'm changing the subject here, but, how are you doing with Ryuuji recently?" Satoshi, another violinist asked.

"I haven't met him for a while. He's a basket ball player, he needs to travel around," Sakura replied, keeping her smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Satoshi apologized.

Sakura waved her hand, "no no don't mind."

"You seem happy though," Kai, who played the clarinet, grinned, "maybe you like someone else since you haven't met Ryuuji for so long."

Sasuke wondered how Sakura would answer this question.

Sakura laughed and said, "no, no, that's not it. It's just that school's been enjoyable recently."

"Kai, stop asking stupid questions!" Yayoi slapped him on the head, "why would Sakura like someone else when she has such a hottie super star boyfriend?" They laughed not noticing Sasuke walking out of the restaurant.

Sasuke sighed for the gazillionth time while walking home.

_Why am I so sad? I knew that Sakura still likes her boyfriend and she..._

Sasuke sighed again and ran home. He was sad., not just because of Ryuuji but also because he realized that hecouldn't make Sakura as happy as today.

A week from that day, Sasuke was not able to meet or talk to her. The reason is because Sakura needs to leave school before lunch to attend the meeting everyday.

"Sasuke! What the hell's wrong with you?" Naruto yelled, "Where's your energy? Where's your spirit? Where is our Sasuke!"

"…" (Sasuke)

"Quit yelling, I'm reading," said Neji.

"AHHHHH!" (Naruto)

"Quit yelling, I'm trying to sleep," said Shikamaru.

"Where's our Sasuke!" (Naruto)

"Quit yelling, I'm not in the mood right now!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Sasuke! What happened to you!" Ignoring his friends, Naruto yelled again.

"It's because Sasuke hasn't met Sakura in a while," Neji said annoyed.

"Why don't you just call her?"

"I don't have her number..." sighed Sasuke.

"I do." When Naruto said these two words, not only Sasuke but Neji and Shikamaru also stared at him.

"HAHA, by the way, I also have Ino, Tenten…," Naruto started calling out names as he looked through his cell phone, "Neji's parents, Shikamaru's parents...oohh I forgot I also had your grandparents'!"

"How do you know my grandparents' number when I don't?" Shikamaru widened his eyes.

"Naruto, delete Tenten's number, NOW!" Neji yelled, his face growing red, "Oh but before you do so, tell me her number."

When Naruto was about to tell Tenten's number to Neji, Sasuke grabbed his hair, "Naruto…give me Sakura's number, now..."

"OK! OK! I will, so get your Sharingan off your eyeballs!"

"Oh my god Sakura..." Yayoi stared at Sakura, "I can't even see where her fingers are moving."

Satoshi and Kai couldn't say anything, the three were surprised at how beautifully Sakura played the piece she composed.

"She's closing her eyes, she's not even looking at the keyboard..."

Sakura was playing for her friends because they begged her to, and she didn't want to disappoint them.

Although Sakura was doing her friend a favor, it felt good playing the piano again. The sound echoed through the whole room, stepping the pedal with the rhythm and the light that shined on her from above. Sakura was enjoying it all.

After a few seconds, Sakura noticed that her fingers weren't moving. She finished the piece without noticing. She turned back to her friends, "hey guys, did I do well?"

Yayoi was crying. Satoshi and Kai comforted her not knowing why. Sakura walked up to her and waited until she was ready to tell her the reason.

"S-Sakura..." it was a bit hard for her to talk, "you p-play so b-beautifully...but, w-why did you quit? H-how could you quit when y-you can p-play so b-beautifully?"

Sakura did not say anything but smiled and hugged her friend.

After a few minutes, Yayoi's tears stopped and the three left the building. Sakura looked out the window and saw her friends walk home. She then sat on the coach feeling lazy.

_Should I go home? Or should I stay here over night...It's already 11:00. **Yeah just stay here, it's been a long day...I'm going to sleep...night. **Good night. _

Sakura found a blanket from the closet, sat on the coach once again, covered herself and turned off the light. After a few seconds, her phone rang. She jumped up and answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?" The number that appeared on her screen did not look familiar to her and she wondered who would call at 11:00pm.

"H-hey," came the voice, "it's Sasuke."

"Oh," Sakura realized that she forgot all about Sasuke this week, "Hi Uchiha-san!" She was happy to talk to him.

"…"

"Uchiha-san?"

"Ah, yeah?"

"Um...why did you call me?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice, I never see you at school anymore."

Sakura laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I missed you too," Sakura said still laughing.

Sasuke smiled, "Sakura, can I go see you tomorrow?"

"No!"

Sasuke frowned, "Why?"

"You have to go to school tomorrow! I can see you this Saturday!"

"Sakura, I'll be there."

"No, but Uch-"

"I'm going whatever you say."

"Uchiha-san! What if you drop ou-"

"I'll be going now, I bet you're tired."

"Uchih-"

"Bye Sakura, love you."

Sasuke hung up. Sakura blushed and frowned at her phone. She quickly covered herself up and went to sleep.

The next morning, Sakura woke up with a yawn. She dressed up and packed her bag ready to go to school. When she was out of the room, she heard someone playing the piano. Sakura walked through the hallways to where the stage and the piano were.

She peered through the curtains, wondering who was playing this piece she hasn't heard before. First, Sakura could recognize that it was a woman because she had a long beautiful black hair, and she must be a member of the AKATSUKI, or she would not be in the building.

_Shiho..._

_What is this piece called? Did she compose it? I've never heard her play. So this is how..._

Shiho stopped playing.

She gritted her teeth, "this isn't good enough! This isn't good enough to..." Then she started to play again.

Sakura quietly walked off the stage and started towards the exit.

"_Miyano Shiho's parents are using you"_

Sakura remembered what Sasuke told her.

"_after she starts playing again, you can get fired"_

Sakura held back her tears and ran off to school.

When she slide opened her door to her classroom, her classmates came dashing to her.

"Hey, Haruno, I saw this!" one of her classmates pulled up the poster of AKATSUKI's next performance. It had Sakura on it.

"Huh!" Sakura's eyes widened, "I wonder who took my picture..."

"Sakura! You never told us, that you're...you're...in the AKATSUKI!" a girl yelled.

"Yeah, I quit two years ago, but I joined again," Sakura said with a smile.

"Hey, can we go to your concert?" the same girl asked. Students surrounding Sakura also nodded, "it's on the 29th this month right?"

"Yeah, sure please come," said Sakura, "I'll be playing the piano!"

Sakura left her school at the middle of the day, thinking if Sasuke was really going to come, like he said last night. There were many reasons why Sakura didn't want Sasuke to come see her practice, but the main reason was because Yayoi, Kai, Hime and Satoshi will tease her that she had a boyfriend.

After about 5 minutes of walking, Sakura felt someone looking at her, she turned around checking if anyone was following her but no one seemed to be walking around this area. Sakura shrugged and kept on walking.

Her friends greeted her at the entrance, "Sakura! Hurry up! You're late!" She heard Hime yelling. Sakura quickly ran in and changed out of her uniform to more comfortable clothes.

She played non-stop for half an hour feeling the glare she had been receiving from Shiho. Hime, Kai, Satoshi and Yayoi were playing their instruments too; Sakura enjoyed performing with her friends than by herself. During their break, Sakura emptied her water bottle and whipped herself with a towel.

"Sakura, take it easy," Kai told her. Sakura smiled and looked out the window. She saw a black car parked outside of the building. She immediately recognized the car, it was Sasuke's. Sakura sighed and decided to just sit and relax. She knew that even though she went down and tried to stop Sasuke from coming up, he wouldn't listen to her.

After a few seconds, she heard Itachi talking to someone in the corridor. Yes, it was Sasuke. Sakura waved at him when he noticed her. Sasuke pushed his brother to the side and walked over to her.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hi," Sakura said with a smile, then she quickly turned to her watch and said, "oh sorry, I have to get back to practice now, see you Uchiha-san." She turned around and headed towards the stage.

"H-hey Sakura," Sasuke called but Sakura kept on walking.

Then she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders from the back. Sakura blushed and tried to get his arms off her but failed to do so.

"Uchiha-san! What are you doing?"

"Sakura, your being cold."

"Cold?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in like...forever and you just left me like that."

"Well why shouldn't I? I'm not your girl friend or anything."

"Why not become my girlfriend then?"

"…"

Sasuke sighed and let go of her, "fine, yeah, I know that I was the only one being sad. 'Cause you had your friends and all that stuff..."

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm, "Uchiha-san, I missed you too."

"Liar."

"What? I'm not lying Uchiha-san!"

"What was all that then?"

"Well, I was upset at you."

"Why?"

"Because you came here, even though I told you not to."

"Why didn't you want me to come anyways?"

"My friends are gonna tease me that I have a boyfriend..."

"I would like that."

"Uchiha-san!"

"Anyways, let's go. You're gonna be late."

So Sasuke dragged Sakura through the hall to the stage. When they arrived, every person looked over. Yayoi and Hime dashed up to them and questioned Sakura, "is he your boyfriend!"

"No no no!" Sakura shook her head. Soon, Sakura and Sasuke were surrounded by people. Shiho was the only one out of the crowd. Her jaw dropped.

_Who is that boy? _Shiho questioned herself. _He seems to be younger than me, but, he's perfect._

She walked up to the crowd and pushed the people to the side so that she could reach where Sasuke and Sakura were.

Sakura turned over to Sasuke, but when she did, she saw Shiho's arm around Sasuke's neck and her lip was against his.

* * *

So this was it. I have my next chapter all planned out but I don't know how I should put this into the story. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that I'll do better for my updates.

Please review! Thank you!


	8. First Performance

I am so sorry for not updating this story in so long, and each chapter is taking so much time! And I know how it feels to wait for authors to update their story so you could read the next chapter...So I'm really, really sorry! I hope you guys don't hate me, cuz I love you all!

I'm not suresome ofyou don'tremember what this story was about, so I'll give you a little summary of what happened up to this chapter:

Sakura was a new student in Konoha who came from a famous school from the Sound Village. Here, she meets Uchiha Sasuke who seems to be the most popularhuman beingon campus and also his friends: Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. She also becomes friends with Hinata and Tenten who are the only girls that doesn't hate Sakura and also the only girls that Sakura thinks that are 'normal.' Then later on that day, Sasuke suddenly asks Sakura to be his girlfriend. Sakura was startled and said that she couldn't. That weekend, everyone had a sleepover at Neji and Hinata's place, there, they found out that Sakura was a girlfriend of Uehara Ryuuji who is the baskeball star. After the sleepover, Sasuke took Sakura to the Konoha Amusement Park where they met Ino and other fan girls who chased them around the place and when finally got rid of them, Sasuke also took Sakura to his mansion and had a pasta party inviting their friends. The next day at school, this time, Sasuke took Sakura out during school, which means that they were "ditching school". Sakura met Sasuke's brother, Itachi, who asked her to come back to the AKATSUKI community. Sasuke found out that Sakura was one of the best pianist who was working at AKATSUKI but was fired because of Shiho's parents threatening Itachi to fire her. Sakura decides to join this community again. Sakura met her friends from two years ago, Yayoi, Satoshi, and Kai. Sasuke calls her and Sakura realizes that she hasn't met Sasuke for a long time. So Sasuke comes to the building to see Sakura practice and here, when Shiho sees Sasuke she suddenly kisses him.

So this is what basically happened until this chapter...I hope it helped you a bit.

* * *

Chapter 8: First Performance

Sakura saw Shiho's lips against Sasuke's. She was just standing there confused at what she was seeing.

"Argh!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed Shiho away from him, "what the hell are you doing!" He looked over at Sakura who was staring at him with wide eyes, "No, Sakura" Sasuke said, "this—"

"Shiho found her love," Sakura said with a smile, "can I start practicing? It's not that long until the next performance."

Everyone got to their places with their instruments, although they were a bit startled at what they just saw. But the one who was startled the most was Sakura. She did not play well that day and didn't make as much progress as she usually did. Sasuke was in the audience seat staring at Sakura with a worried expression.

So their rehearsal ended and Itachi dismissed the members. Sasuke ran up to Sakura who was just about the leave the building.

"Sakura, about today—"

"Don't worry, Uchiha-san I understand everything," Sakura said, "Shiho is a very straight person." Then she walked out.

"Sakura..." Sasuke ran towards her, "I just wanted you to know that it wasn't my first one."

"You mean first kiss?" Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded in reply.

Sakura sighed, "I'm sure you've been kissing a lot of women before" and started walking again. Sasuke ran up to her again.

"Sakura wait."

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san, I really want to go home," she said a bit... or more of very irritated.

"Sakura, you were my first kiss," he said without any blushing or hesitation.

"I haven't kissed you before," Sakura said in a cold voice. This hurt Sasuke. He never heard her talk like this and her eyes were cold... and she didn't remember the time they first kissed.

So she walked off again hoping that Sasuke wouldn't bother her anymore.

* * *

Just around this time, Tenten was in the gym still at school. She was just staring at the ball which was on the floor about a foot away from her. She narrowed her eyes, she somehow saw two balls in front of her. 

"I don't remember taking out two balls..." she said to herself. Tenten rubbed her eyes.

"Tenten!" Neji called out from behind. Tenten turned around, expecting to see two Neji like the ball, but she saw only one.

"What're you staring at?" Neji asked, and smirked, "what? Did you fall for me?"

"Neji, I just admire you as a basketball player and nothing more," Tenten said firmly as she rubbed her eyes again. Neji picked up the ball and started to dribble it. Tenten smiled, she knew that when Neji started to dribble a basket ball, it means that he wanted a match with her.

After 5 minutes, Tenten was panting heavily. She thought that there was something wrong with her today. She usually didn't get so tired only after playing for 5 minutes. Tenten also realized that her heart beat was beating at a very awkward pace. She held the 'time out' sign to Neji, who came walking towards her.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, "only been 5 minutes and your that tired? You haven't scored a point either."

"I'm going to go home," Tenten said. She thought that it was better for her to go home, take a good shower and sleep, incase she had a fever. She started to way out the gym but Neji stood in front of her blocking her way.

"What?" Tenten said in an irritated tone.

Neji smirked. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Tenten and pulled her closer to him. When Tenten realized what happened, she was surprised when she saw Neji's face close to her's, but she was more surprised when she found out that Neji's lips were touching hers. She quickly pushed herself away from him.

"Neji! What was that for?" She yelled at him.

"Well," Neji started, "since I've been teaching you basket ball for a while now, I thought I deserved to get something from you."

"Why did it have to be a..." Tenten blushed. She couldn't say 'kiss' "that was my first one."

"Well then, be grateful. You just had you're first kiss with the Hyuuga Neji."

"I didn't ask for it! And for goodness sake, stop the "oh my god I'm so hot" attitude!"

"oh-my-god-I'm-so-hot attitude? Am I acting that way?"

Tenten sighed and ran off to home before Neji could piss her off more.

After Tenten left, Neji started to wonder, why did he just kiss her? He kissed her in the forehead before, but he never thought of actually kissing her on the lips (even though he teased her about it that day). Neji usually kissed with girls who always wore short skirts, decorated nails, jewelries etc. but never kissed a tomboy like Tenten.

Tenten on the other hand was still running towards home replaying on what just happened. But suddenly, pain rushed through her body, she collapsed and was on the ground for a few seconds.

"What's wrong with me today?" She asked herself, "I must have a really bad cold."

So she decided to walk to her house. When she arrived, she took a shower and slept.

* * *

As Sakura walked home, she wondered why she was so angry. 

"Something is annoying me…"

Then she remembered the sight where Shiho and Sasuke were kissing, which made her more upset. _Wait, is this feeling...jealousy? **It could be!** Oh no...it's not...it can't be...**Why can't it be?** Ryuuji is the one I like, not Sasuke...**Well, you haven't seen Ryuuji for a while now, so maybe...**Oh be quiet...You're not helping me here...I better go home..._

Sakura dashed home, not realizing someone was following her...

When she got home, Sakura heard her house phone ring, so she quickly got in and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" no answer

"Hello?" no answer

Sakura put the phone down. _It's really strange...**What is? **Recently, I've been receiving these kind of phone calls, and I sometimes sense someone staring at me...**Stalker? **Haha, it can't be...a stalker...can it?_

After a few seconds, there was another ring...Sakura hesitated to pick it up, but she did incase of her parents calling her.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Is the Ms. Haruno Sakura?" The man on the other side of the phone asked.

"Yes, speaking," Sakura answered, glad that it was a decent person.

"I am the father of Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi, the head of Uchiha clan."

"Oh, hello, Mr. Uchiha." Sakura tried to speak as politely as possible.

"Ms. Haruno, I called tonight to ask if you were serious about Sasuke," he said in a deep voice, "if you are thinking about the future with my son."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha, I don't understand what you are talking about..." Sakura said confused.

"Are you not together with my son?"

"No, Mr. Uchiha."

"I see..."

"Um, Mr. Uchiha, may I ask what this is all about?" said Sakura, "Uchiha-san...er...Sasuke-kun had asked me to go out with him before but I didn't give him any replies yet..."

Sakura heard Sasuke's father sigh.

"See, we were planning to get Sasuke marry a women in an early age..."

_What?_

"But Sasuke...he didn't want to get arranged marriage with a woman he doesn't know..."

_What is he talking about?_

"So I suggested that if he was able to get a woman who would think about the future with him, Sasuke wouldn't have to be arranged marriage with anyone."

_So...Uchiha-san used me?...No he couldn't have..._

"I heard from him that he had a woman he was able to get together with, and I thought it was you, since you were the only girl whose phone number was in Sasuke's phonebook."

_He couldn't have...right? _

"Now I see, Sasuke was not telling the truth. I've sorry, I've wasted your time, thank you." Sasuke's father hung up...

_Uchiha-san...?_

Sasuke was walking down the street back to his apartment. He stopped when a car drove up to him. The window scrolled down, and saw his father.

"Father?"

"Sasuke, I have something to talk to you about, get in, I'll take you to your apartment." Sasuke glared at his father, and after a few seconds, he gave up and drove off with his father to his apartment.

The room wasn't very clean when they got in, and it wasn't a nice place for such an important man to be in. Sasuke started at his father, who was looking around the room as he frowned. Sasuke got inpatient at his father and spoke, "so what do you want today?"

"Well, that's a way to talk to your father. Also, why don't you come back to the mansion? You'll have a better life there, I guarantee." He said as he picked up a pillow and observed how much dust there were.

"Father, get to whatever you have to say to me, or just leave," Sasuke said firmly as he grabbed the pillow out of his father's grip and threw it back where ever it was.

"Sasuke, haven't I taught you not to lie when you were small?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"What?"

"I spoke with Ms. Haruno Sakura the other day," he did his Uchiha smirk, "I understood, you weren't together with her."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "you told her that I needed to get a girlfriend in order to avoid the arrangement!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, you should be concerned about your future more than about this girl."

"Shut up! I don't care about the damn Uchiha's future or anything of it! All I care about his her!" Sasuke ran out leaving his father behind.

Sakura sat on the park bench and sighed. _He did use me… he did… why would Mr. Uchiha say such thing if it wasn't true? I thought I could believe him…_

"Hey!" Sakura looked up wondering who was calling her. It was a strange man, "why are you so sad? Here, come to my apartment, I have some things to cheer you up." He smirked and grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled.

"No wait...I'm fine, please let me go," Sakura tried to pull herself away from this man but he had his hand grabbed on to Sakura's arm tight.

A few seconds later...Sasuke to the rescue! He grabbed the man's arm.

"Let go of her," he said as he glared at the man. Sasuke tightened his grip. The man smirked, let go of Sakura and walked away.

Sakura sighed in relief, but when she looked up to say 'thank you' to Sasuke, she remembered the conversations she had with his father.

"Sakura, are you o-" Sasuke saw Sakura glaring at him, "hey, Sakura, about my father..."

"You lied," Sakura murmured.

"Huh?"

"You said you liked me...but all this was so that _you_ could get me as your girlfriend so that _you_ wouldn't have to get married!" Sakura yelled.

"Wait Sakura." She dropped her head down.

"I thought I could trust you."

"Sakura."

"I thought I could start liking you."

"Sakura, list-"

She lifted her face up which was wet from her tears and all she said was, "liar." Sakura ran out the park before Sasuke could say anything. He was about to run too but knew that Sakura wouldn't listen to him. He kicked the garbage can and sat on the bench for hours thinking how he could fix this problem.

* * *

"Hey Sakura!" 

"Good morning Sakura-chan."

Hinata and Tenten greeted Sakura at the school the next day. Sakura smiled at them, "Hey! Oh, Tenten, I heard that you were sick last night, are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine...it's all because of that stupid perverted..." she murmured.

"Tenten what?"

"Oh no nothing, even though I was sick, I stayed up pretty late studying for the test today...did you two study?"

"I stayed up late too," Hinata replied.

"Oh there's a test today?" Was Sakura's reply.

"Sakura you didn't study for it?" Tenten's eyes widened.

"There is nothing to panic about... Sakura-chan never study for her tests and gets an A every time," Hinata smiled.

_**I know you're glad to have me...I know...**I wish I never had you...I would love to study for some tests but you wouldn't let me!_

It seemed like Sakura forgot everything that happened between her and Sasuke the other day. She was having a fun talk with her friends and was happy as usual. But the truth is that the night after she left Sasuke at the park, she cried and cried in her apartment and promised to herself that she would forget everything about Sasuke and return to the life where she just waits for Ryuuji.

She promised that she wouldn't fall for Sasuke.

_**You liked Sasuke, didn't you?** I guess I did, but not anymore.** Are you sure? ...**Yeah. _

The girls in the classroom started to scream, Sakura knew, without looking back, that Sasuke and his friends had entered the room. Sakura frowned and calmed herself down to act as normal as possible. Sakura frowned when she heard Sasuke's footsteps coming towards her.

_It's really awkward if I ignore or glare at him in front of all these people, so I should just greet him with a smile. _

Sakura turned around with a smile, "good morning!" Sasuke was surprised, he didn't expect Sakura to smile at him.

Sakura turned back to speak to Hinata and Tenten. Hinata was blushing as usual, Sakura expected this since she knows that Hinata likes Naruto. But there was something very strange, Tenten's face was red. See seemed to be very angry and was blushing at the same time. Sakura wondered who she was staring at as she made this face...Neji. She wanted to ask so many questions, "why are you blushing" "did anything happen between you and Neji?" "Why are you so angry?" etc. etc. But she kept all her questions to herself in order to prevent any of Tenten's tantrums.

Sakura stood up, "Tenten, Hinata, let's go to our first class, the bell will ring soon." Sasuke and Sakura's eyes met, but she gave him a cold glare and turned back to her next class.

"Hey Sakura!" Kakashi called her, "can you take this to the storage room?" He gave her a huge stack of paper.

"This! All by myself!"

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"Oh, no. No problem at all."

"Fine, go." Kakashi ordered and off went Sakura.

"Why do I have to do this?" Sakura complained, as she walked down the hallway, "it could've been someone else... does Kakashi-sensei hate me? Maybe he does...though, it's not right for teachers to... oh maybe he still remembers when I insulted his hair style..." Sakura went on and on as she walked, so didn't realize another person walking past her.

"Sakura!" The person called. She turned back, and saw the person that she didn't want to see, "Sakura, listen."

"I don't want to hear anything from you anymore," she glared at him, "I don't want to hear any lies from you." She walked into the storage room and placed the papers on a desk. When she came out, Sasuke was there waiting for her.

"Stop it already," she sighed, "you're annoying me..."

Sasuke frowned, "can't you just listen to me!"

"I did!" Sakura yelled, "I listened to you all this time and all words that you spoke to me were lies!"

"Sakura, you're wrong."

Sakura couldn't keep her anger any longer. She walked up to Sasuke and lifted up her hand and swung it down aiming for his cheek. But Sasuke caught her hand, preventing it from having contact with his cheek. He then pulled her towards him as he leaned forward too.

Sakura realized that Sasuke was trying to kiss her and with her other hand, she slapped him across the face before their lips touched.

"S-"

Sakura was about to apologize. She didn't know why she felt bad for slapping him.

"Sakura…"

She was frightened when she saw Sasuke's eyes glowing in red, Sakura turned around and ran off. Sasuke couldn't hold the frustration and punched the wall beside him_. I really need to calm down, this isn't helping me. _

"The performance is tomorrow!" Kai yelled, "Sakura, you ready!"

"Yeah."

"Sakura, are you ok?" Yayoi asked, "you seem to be a bit unhappy today."

"Yeah."

"C'mon Sakura! Its your first performance since you came back! Where's your spirit!" Satoshi made a noise with his instrument.

"Yeah."

"Sakura!" Itachi yelled in Sakura's ears. She jerked her head up, looking around to see what was around her.

"Oh, um, sorry guys, yes, the performance is tomorrow, so we... uh, need to practice, I guess," Sakura quickly stood up and walked towards her piano but Itachi grabbed her arm. Sakura saw his eyes say 'I need to talk to you' and so she followed him to a room where they could talk without anyone hearing them.

"You can go home now Sakura," Itachi started off, "there's no use for you to practice today."

"What? Why?"

"When you have something in mind when playing, you never do good," Itachi sighed, "so go fix your problem and come tomorrow to the performance with a fresh mind. I never forgive mistakes at performances. Hurry up and go, Sasuke is at his apartment."

"Wait! Why did you know that my problem was Uchiha-san!" Sakura grabbed Itachi's shirt.

"Do I really need to explain?" Itachi sighed when Sakura nodded, "Sasuke usually doesn't smile when he's talking to me, but I noticed that he could smile, even when talking to me, when he's speaking about you. But these past few days, Sasuke hasn't smiled in front of me even though I speak about you. So I assumed that there was something wrong going on between you two," Sakura let go of Itachi's shirt, "Sakura, whatever you do, I want you to trust my brother because I know that he loves you and he will always be."

Tears appeared in Sakura's eyes, "I've been so mean to him, I called him a liar, Itachi-san...I never listened to him, I never let him explain what was wrong and about my misunderstanding," Sakura looked into Itachi's eyes, "Itachi-san, I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll promise you that tomorrow will be the greatest day of your life!"

* * *

_Its pretty dark already_ Sakura thought to herself when she left the AKATUSKI building _**We better get to Sasuke-kun fast, before the stalker attacks us...**What! Stalker? **Haven't you noticed? There's this person following around us for a while...**Oh my god, stop talking, you're scaring me now. _

Sakura ran as fast as she could down the street to where Sasuke's apartment was located. But before she could reach to press the bell, someone covered her mouth from behind, pulled out a knife and put it close to Sakura's neck. **_Stalker!

* * *

_**

Sasuke opened his window wondering what all the noise was from outside. He saw police cars all over the street. He looked right down his window and saw Sakura with the stalker guy, "Sakura...?"

He rushed down the building and saw what the place was really like. There were millions of police officers with guns pointing at one direction, Sakura and the man. Sasuke recognized the man, he was the one with Sakura at the park and who Sasuke chased away. He still had his hand covering Sakura's mouth and a knife in the other. Sakura's face was white and when she saw Sasuke, tears started the flow down.

The man laughed hysterically and said, "that bitch fired me! I have noting left now since I killed my whole family, hahaha! I want to kill myself but I need someone to come with me..so I thought a young woman could help. I was successful in killing four women but I could never kill myself! This one will be my last one! I heard that she's a famous pianist...I bet tons of people would be crying tomorrow to hear your death!"

He lifted up his knife and Sakura closed her eyes frightened. Sasuke grabbed a gun from one of the police officers and shot the knife out of the man's grip. After the knife was on the ground, all officers jumped on the man.

Sakura ran to Sasuke and he held her tightly as she cried. When she felt a bit better Sasuke took her up to his room.

"Sakura, you got me really scared there," he said, "I was never so scared in my life before."

"I-I'm sorry, Uchiha-san..." Sakura apologized.

Sasuke held her for another few more minutes until she was calm and was able to talk normally, "Uchiha-san."

"Yeah?" He cupped her cheeks with his hands.

"I want to apologize about everything...I've been very rude to you, I should've listened to you because I know that you wouldn't lie to me and..."

"Sakura, I understand, that's ok." He hugged her again and Sakura laughed.

"It's 1:00am!" Sakura suddenly stood up hitting Sasuke's chin with her head.

Sasuke frowned and said, "Sakura, did you just have to ruin the good mood?"

"I better get going!"

"Sakura, are you listening to me?"

"Uchiha-san, thank you so much for everything!" Sakura left for the door but Sasuke stopped her.

"Do you live by yourself?" He asked and Sakura nodded, "then I don't want you to be alone in your apartment after this incident. I need to you to stay with me tonight and we'll go to school tomorrow morning together." Sakura hesitated at first but soon agreed.

Sasuke and Sakura took a shower and he lent her his clothes for her to sleep in.

"Uchiha-san, your clothes are so huge," Sakura said looking at what she was wearing, "you're really fat, need to get on a diet, huh?"

"Not fat, it's called muscle, Sakura."

They both laughed remembering the other time they had the same conversation.

Sasuke lied down on his bed, "Sakura come." Sakura walked up to where he was and Sasuke suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her down on the bed.

"Uchiha-san! What are you doing, let me go!"

Sasuke held her tight to prevent her from getting away. He laughed and said, "C'mon Sakura, I won't do anything to you."

"You really won't?"

He smirked, "maybe." Sakura frowned at him and again struggled to get off the bed which wasn't successful as Sasuke was still holding on to her, "Sakura, just stay still it's only for a night, plus I saved you from that psycho only a few hours ago, I would appreciate it if you just listen to me and show some gratitude."

"F-fine, be all mean, then..."

Sasuke smiled and reached over to turn the light off. He also pulled the blanket on the bed to cover himself and Sakura.

"Uchiha-san, can you at least let go of me when I'm sleeping?" Sakura said blushing.

"No," was all Sasuke said.

"You always give the 'no' to whatever I say, have you ever said 'yes' to anything that I ask for?"

"No." Sakura laughed.

"You were pretty awesome today, where did you learn to use a gun?" Sakura asked remembering seeing Sasuke shooting the knife out of the man's hand.

"I never learned how to handle that thing, I just did it," he said.

Sakura went pale, "does that mean you could've missed and shot me!"

"Hey, you're still alive, if I haven't shot it there, you wouldn't be here."

"Well, that's true," Sakura smiled, "thanks for today, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke smirked, "did you fall for me?"

Sasuke said it as a joke but he was surprised at what Sakura answered.

"I did," Sakura blushed furiously; she was glad that the room was dark, which prevented Sasuke from seeing her face.

Sasuke first froze, replaying what he asked and what Sakura answered.

"S-Sakura, does that mean that you-"

"Yeah."

Sasuke held her tighter, "finally, you're mine." Sakura was busy trying to calm herself down, she couldn't say anything. After a few seconds, she felt Sasuke's breath on her face; she noticed that his face was coming closer and closer to hers. Sakura closed her eyes and waited until she felt his lip touch hers.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura yelled jumping off the bed, "w-why am I sleeping with him? And why am I in his apartment!" 

Sasuke sat up, "oh good morning Sakura" he smirked remembering what happened last night, "so do you remember everything?" He asked.

"Remember what?"

"I saved you from you're stalker and you confessed your love to me," his smirk went wider.

"Oh yeah, that's right..." Sakura was calm now.

Sasuke's smirk turned into a smile. He walked towards Sakura, bent down and kissed her forehead saying, "hurry up and get ready for school."

Sakura blushed and rubbed her forehead.,"but I don't have my uniform."

"Oh yeah, around at 3, I snuck in your house and brought your uniform, here," he handed the blouse and skirt to her, "hurry and change, we're late already."

They ran out of the apartment and headed for school.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Tenten yelled, "isn't your performance today after school!" Hinata nodded.

"Oh yeah, here, I want both of you to come! This is the ticket," she handed the white piece of card to Hinata and Tenten. They both smiled and read the card.

Sakura frowned and turned back to where the boys were, "what are you four whispering about?"

"I heard that you're going out with Sasuke now, huh?" Neji smirked, "Congrats."

Hinata and Tenten looked at Sakura, "is it ture!"

Sakura blushed, "UCHIHA-SAN!"

Sasuke laughed, "don't get so mad Sakura, sooner or later, they were going to know."

"Anyway," Sakura frowned and passed out the white card to the four boys, "you four can come too."

"Are you serious Sakrua?" Naruto yelled, "thanks!" He tried to give her a big hug but was prevented by the Sasuke who will not be very happy to see his friend hugging his girlfriend.

The bell rang and off they went to their classes.

* * *

Sakura left school earlier than others as usual and headed to the building. She was amused at the stage, there were flowers on the wall, the floors waxed and seats were renewed. Sakura was surprised when she saw a huge sign that says, "Sakura is back!" She was almost about to cry but thought that tears weren't good before her performance. 

"So is your mind nice and fresh?" Itachi asked from behind, it scared Sakura a bit.

"Itachi-san, yes, I'm all ready to go!"

"Sakura, you're the one that will make today the best day of my life. Do you think you can make it?" He smirked just like his brother.

"Of course Itachi-san, who do you think I am?"

"Sakura!" Her three friends called, "it's finally the day, you ready Sakura?" Sakura smiled at them.

Then she saw Shiho walking towards her, "my parents are coming today," she said, "so you better make this a good performance, don't you dare ruin it."

"I'll make sure your parents will be satisfied!"

The audiences started walking into the room, and sat on their chairs. Sakura was behind the curtain waiting for her friends to enter. After a few minutes of waiting, Sakura saw them walking down the isle towards their seats.

"There's cameras!" Tenten yelled, "Sakura's gonna be on TV!"

"Tenten-chan, shhhhh, calm down," Hinata said noticing the stares from other audiences.

Sasuke saw something pink behind the stage curtain, he recognized who it was. Sakura had a pink dress matched with her hair. Sasuke waved at her mouthing 'do your best.' She smiled at him and left the stage.

"You know, Sakura, most of the audience is yours," Satoshi said, "you can't make mistakes today, are you nervous?"

"Gosh Satoshi, stop pressuring her!" Yayoi kicked him in the leg.

"There's nothing to worry," Kai smiled, "it's Sakura we're talking about, one of the world's famous pianist. I can finally buy my car after we get the money!"

Sakrua laughed, "I'll be fine."

Itachi walked up to them, "Sakura won't make mistakes when she's having fun."

"Itachi-san."

The light was off and the stage light was on. Sakura stared at the grand piano on the stage. This is her first performance, so she needs a good start, she cannot make mistakes.

"Hey Sakura," Shiho appeared from the dark, "is Sasuke-kun here? I really want to see him."

"Yeah he's here," Sakura answered.

"Really!"

"Yeah but sorry," Sakura smiled, "he's mine." Sakura then turned around, took a deep breath, and walked towards the stage.

* * *

"Hey Ryu! Come here," Kiba called pointing at the TV, "isn't this your girlfriend?" 

Uehara Ryuuji walked up to the TV and smiled at what he saw. His girlfriend was playing the piano with a bright smile.

"She's good at playing the piano," Kiba complimented, "plus she's hot! Can I have her, Ryu?"

"No."

"Haha thought so," Kiba laughed, "where is this?"

"Konoha."

"Oh it's the next place we're having a game," Kiba kept talking, "can I meet her?"

"Kiba, be quiet," Ryuuji said irritated, "I want to listen to her piano. I recognize this piece, she played it for me when we first met."

"Ryu, damn you you show off."

Ryuuji laughed and went closer to the TV. He kissed the screen saying, "I'll be there, Sakura."

**So this is it! How was it? I kinda thought that it was too early for Sasuke and Sakura to be together, but this way, things will get less complicated and I thought it would be easier to write. **

**Again, I apologize for the late update, and again, I think the next chapter will be late too since I'm going to Japan for 1.5 to 2 months and I don't live in Japan so don't have a computer there…lame. But I'll write (by hand) in Japan and hopefully I can update as soon as I get back here. **


End file.
